A Promise Kept
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: PROM NIGHT NOW COMPLETE - 10 Years ago he made a promise. Now he finally had a chance to keep it. Would she remember? She'd never forgotten him and now he was finally back. Would he remember? Romantic Fluff hopefully fun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a bit of romantic fluff that I started working on whilst writing another more serious story, trying to see what it was like to write the same scene from two different view points. So Chapter one, gives some background, from Callen's point of view. Then Chapters 2 and 3 are the different viewpoints. Chapter 2 being from Callen, Chapter 3 from OC - Emma

Would really like to know what you think of it so please review. Would like to know what you think about the two different viewpoints as well as the story itself. Who knows if enough like it there might be more.

Rated T to be safe, but if anyone disagrees please let me know.

Thanks to You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever for beta'ing

Disclaimer: Anything resembling NCIS LA - not mine, the rest I'll take.

_**A Promise Kept**_

_**Chapter 1 - Prologue.**_

Ten years ago he'd come back from a mission with Special Agent Craig Jacobs. He'd been battered and bruised, nothing out of the ordinary. A bullet wound, sprained ankle, cuts and bruises. Jacobs had offered to his home for a couple of weeks to recuperate. He liked Jacobs and enjoyed spending time with him, so he'd accepted. After all, it's not like someone was waiting for him to come home.

Jacobs had a lovely wife, Lauren, who had mothered him, something he wasn't used to but gradually accepted, especially as she wasn't pushy about it. He also had two daughters, Claire who was just seven and Emma who was seventeen. Claire was like a little energetic puppy, too much energy for such a little thing. She threw herself into everything, not caring about the consequences. But then, she was just seven. Emma was almost the complete opposite. She had spent a lot of time with him, keeping him company. She'd do her homework and study in the lounge room, just so he wouldn't be alone. She had a habit of chewing her pen whilst she concentrated. She was like a quiet younger sister who you didn't mind spending time with. She had a sense of humour too, so they spent some time watching movies or tv together.

Then came prom night. Emma came home from school, sat down next to him on the couch wanting to know what movie they'd watch that night. Apparently the 'jerk' she was supposed to go with had dumped her for someone more popular and pretty. She'd been looking forward to her Senior Prom so much. He couldn't bear to see her miss out after everything she and her family had done for him so he'd offered to be her date. She'd looked at him for a moment before, almost simultaneously, her eyes lit up, she said thank you, kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room. He'd chuckled thinking that at that moment she'd seemed very much like Claire. A comparison he was sure she wouldn't like. He also wondered whether it had been his imagination when he had felt a spark when she had kissed him.

But when she came down the stairs later, dressed and ready for the prom, he thought maybe not. She looked amazing. A seventeen year old had no right looking that appealing. He kept things light for most of the night, but at the end of the night, they had both been disappointed by what hadn't happened. He knew how her father felt about older 'boys' and his girls and he couldn't risk it. So he'd made her a promise, a promise he hadn't yet had the opportunity to fulfill.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - His Version **_

It had been ten years since he had last worked with Jacobs. After he had recovered from that mission he'd been sent off undercover again and hadn't seen Jacobs since. In the past ten years Jacobs had worked his way up and was now a director within the CIA. The only man they had missed on that mission ten years ago, had finally resurfaced and they had called both him and Jacobs in to help. It was now over, bad guy caught and they were home. Well, back in Washington anyway, and the debrief done.

"Why don't you come have Christmas with us, Callen?" asked Jacobs. "I know Lauren would love to see you again and so would the girls. Emma's finally home for the first time in five years." It was December 27. The mission had taken them away over Christmas so he'd missed out on the team Christmas.

"Wouldn't want to intrude," he replied. He wondered what had kept her away for so 'd always been a close family. He did owe Emma. Maybe he should say yes.

"You won't be. Besides, if Emma finds out that you were here and I didn't bring you home, she'll hurt me!" replied Jacobs smiling.

"If you're sure, though how much damage can Emma do? I'd be more worried if it was Claire," he smiled remembering the whirlwind of a little girl with too much energy.

"Trust me, Emma can pack quite a punch if provoked," Jacobs chuckled.

"Really?" He was curious now. It sounded like there was a story behind that.

"Nope, not telling. Just trust me on it," replied Jacobs at his look. "So, yes or no, Callen?"

"Yes." After all, he had a promise to keep.

"Let's go then."

As he followed Jacobs through the front door, he heard the singing and couldn't help but chuckle at the memories that surfaced. He remembered listening to Emma and Claire sing karaoke when he had been here before. They hadn't been very good at it but Claire had loved it and Emma had loved making her little sister happy. Sounds like someones singing had improved though.

"Welcome back Callen," Lauren said as she gave him a motherly hug. She then stepped over to Jacobs and, noting the look in their eyes, he walked toward the doorway to the room where the singing was, to give them some privacy. He leaned against the doorway and watched. Claire was easy to spot, throwing herself into the song, actions and all. She hadn't changed, except for growing up. It seemed Emma was the one who's singing had improved. He listened to them, watching Emma, wondering how long it would take her to realise she was being watched. She'd hated it when he watched her study and she'd been very good at telling when he'd been doing it.

She turned around and he saw her gaze sweep past him to her father and mother behind him, a gentle smile forming on her lips. She looked at them for a moment before looking back to him. She abruptly stopped singing and the smile spread on her lips. His eyes locked onto hers.

Claire stopped as well, coming up beside Emma looking at him.

"So who's the hottie?" he heard Claire ask her.

"Down Kitty!" Emma replied. "He's too old for you," Emma's eyes never leaving his.

"You know I like older guys," Claire replied. Wonder what Jacobs thinks about that.

"You also like them alive!" said Emma. "If you get my meaning," she added looking back past him to their father and back to Claire. He silently chuckled at that. He guessed Jacobs hadn't changed regarding older 'boys'. He did wonder if it would be different now that Emma was technically an adult these days.

Claire considered what Emma had said for a moment and shrugged.

"You may have a point. You can have him," replied Claire. Now, would she still want him? Does she even remember? He smiled at her again. He hoped so.

Jacobs walked past him and Emma turned her attention to her father. He watched the reunion closely, still wondering why she'd been away so long.

"Dad!" she said. As Jacobs swept Emma up in a hug, she put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and smiled. He felt a clenching in his stomach, wishing it was him with her in his arms. Apparently the attraction was still there.

"Emma! Welcome home. Finally," he heard Jacobs say to her.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" she gasped a few moments later, eyes opening wide.

Jacobs released her and took her face in his hands looking at her.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too," she replied, smiling at him.

She looked over at him and then back to her father.

"You brought a present home for me," she said. He smiled at that. Interesting choice of words.

"Thought you might like to see him again," replied Jacobs.

"Thank you," Emma said kissing her father on the cheek. As she stepped away from her father Jacobs said to her, "You might want to see if he would like a drink."

She smiled, slowly walking her way over to him, stopping just in front of him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself," Emma replied. Her voice was a gentle as it had always been, though it did seem to hold a hint of mischief to it that hadn't been there before.

"You get better with age," he replied, refering to her singing, though the rest of her was definitely looking better too.

She looked him, smiling. "So do you."

He tilted his head with a smile. Definite mischief. She wasn't referring to his singing so he could only assume that she liked what she saw.

"Would you like anything?" she asked.

"Beer would be nice," he replied. Such an open question. He had a different answer in mind but considering her father was nearby he'd have to settle for a more appropriate response.

As she moved to pass him, she placed a hand on his chest, he felt the heat and spark instantly, and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome back, G" she whispered in his ear. As she'd risen up on her toes, his hand had gone to her back instinctively to protect her from falling. As his hand touched her back he felt the spark and the heat, but again, Jacobs was nearby so he didn't pull her closer. He did wonder whether he would get a chance to be alone with her. He watched her walk to the kitchen and then turned his attention back to the room, still feeling the heat of her hand on his chest. Claire had just come up to him.

"Hi," she said, "I don't really remember you, but were you really my sisters prom date?" she asked, interest lighting up her eyes.

"You were shorter, not much else has changed. Yeah, I was." he replied.

"Cool," she replied and then followed Emma quickly to the kitchen.

"Callen, come, sit down," Lauren said.

He followed Lauren and Jacobs and sat down comfortably.

"It's so good to have you back, Callen. Craig tells me you have to head back to LA tomorrow," said Lauren.

"Yeah, back to work." He really liked Lauren and part of him had never forgotten what she had done for him those few weeks. That same part wished he'd been able to keep in touch.

"Is there anyone waiting for you?" she asked, concern in her voice. Even after all this time she was still worried that he didn't have anyone to take care of him. Though at least this time there were only a few bruises, nothing that he would need help with.

"I've got a pretty close team. But no, no one special." He smiled at her to show he didn't mind her asking.

"So what's been happening with the girls? They've grown up a bit," he asked. He wanted to know more about what Emma had been up, though he couldn't exactly ask them straight out.

"Claire's almost finished school, who knows what she'll do after. Keeps changing her mind every couple of months. I think last I knew she wanted to be a interior designer," answered Jacobs looking at Lauren when he'd finished. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Emma yet."

"Emma's been travelling for about eight years. She doesn't get home much. We're hoping she might decide she likes it back here after all and settle down. But she still seems to enjoy the excitement of not knowing where she will be next," Lauren replied as she looked at him. He could tell that she missed Emma dearly but he could also see that there was a whole lot more to Emma's travelling then she was letting on.

"Where's she been?" he asked.

At that moment, Emma walked back in and handed him his drink. He felt the sparks when their fingers met. She didn't seem to react though. Maybe she didn't feel it.

She sat down on the couch next to him, sideways allowing her to see both him and her parents.

He turned to her, catching her looking at him. She blushed slightly but didn't avoid his eyes.

"So, you've been away?" he asked, wondering about the blush.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Claire's grown up so much. But these two," she said indicating her parents, "they haven't changed." She smiled softly at them. He agreed, they really hadn't, aside from getting a bit older.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"UK, Europe, New Zealand, Australia. Just seeing the sights, working my way around." Anywhere but the States he thought. Wonder why? Surely travelling around the States would have been a good place to start.

"Haven't wanted to settle down?" She looked at him, a curious expression on her face. He wondered what she thought he was asking

"No reason to. It's easier this way. I get bored, I move on." she replied. He could tell that wasn't quite the truth. She was hiding something, but was it from him or from her parents. He wasn't sure. Something else to add to the list of questions if he got a chance.

"Well, I'm going to check on dinner." Lauren said and turned to leave the room.

"Oh Emma, could you go up to the attic and bring down the punch bowl and glasses for me please." He caught Lauren giving Emma a little wink. He looked at Jacobs but he didn't seem to notice.

"Callen, would you mind helping her please? It might be a little heavy." Lauren said to him.

"Sure," he replied standing up, waiting for Emma to lead the way.

As she led the way to the attic, he wondered again whether she remembered his promise.

"So where's this punch bowl?" he asked once they were upstairs in the attic.

"Downstairs in the kitchen cupboard," she replied turning to face him.

"Really?" he asked. Was this a set up? He smiled thinking that he should remember to thank Lauren sometime if she was involved.

"I helped Mum with it yesterday," she replied, looking at him.

"She forgot?" he asked. He doubted that. From what he remembered Lauren rarely forgotten anything.

"No. Mum is...a romantic I guess," Emma replied.

His head tilted and he looked at her for a moment. Sounds like she told her mum.

"She knows doesn't she?" he asked. She'd started to walk around the attic, touching things, looking like she was remembering old times.

"Yes," she replied

"Your father?" he asked, raising his eyebrows wondering if he should be worried.

"Do you think he would have invited you back if he did?" she replied, as she opened a small jewellery box. She picked a necklace up, fingering it gently and walked over to him.

"So your mum sent us up here to....?" he said, waiting for her to fill in the rest.

"Ten years is a long time to keep a girl waiting," she replied.

"It is," he replied but didn't make a move. He just kept looking at her and wondering if she was stalling.

"Could you help me with this?" she asked, holding out the necklace. He took it from her and undid the clasp. As she held her hair back out of the way, he slipped it carefully around her neck and did it up leaving his hands on the back of her neck briefly, enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

She stepped away and turned around, "Thanks," she said gently fingering the necklace, a gold locket with a blue stone heart set in it, before letting it go and looking at him.

"So, are you married?" she asked him.

"No," he replied.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

She raised her eyebrows, "Boyfriend?"

He looked at her. She couldn't be nervous could she?

"Had to ask. Not fond of being the other woman," she replied. There was so much more to this woman than meets the eye. He was getting quite a list of things to find out about her.

"What about you? Married?" He was sure he knew what the answer was going to be to these questions but thought he'd ask anyway.

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" he continued.

"No."

"Ten years is a long time for expectation to build." he said, wondering if it wasn't just the expectation that would have built. The few times he'd touched her he'd felt more then he had back then.

"Maybe you should have taken the opportunity back then. At least I didn't have much to compare it to," she replied, mischief lighting up her eyes.

"So, you are a little more experienced then," he replied.

"Yep, you might have to lift your game," she said, teasingly.

"Really? Just how experienced?" he asked, wondering just what this kiss would end up being like.

"I don't jump into bed with every man I'm attracted to if that is what you are asking," she replied seriously.

"I wasn't" he said equally serious, he hadn't meant for her to think that was what he thought. Maybe it was time to quit stalling. He smiled, time to keep that promise.

"You know what our life is like. You don't really know what is going to happen tomorrow so you make the most of today. If I like someone I see where it goes. I don't rush but I don't waste time either." He understood. Life could change so much in one day.

"Good to know," he replied looking at her as he slowly walked over to her.

"So, are we just going to talk or....."

His lips cut her words off and he took advantage of the surprised gasp that she gave to deepen the kiss instantly. They'd waited so long for this he didn't see the point in taking baby steps to start with. The moment his lips had caught hers, his hand had slipped behind her neck holding her head in place whilst his other arm had slipped around her pulling her to him. He felt the heat, he felt the spark. So much more than he was expecting. Every touch, every scent, every taste of her was so much more. He could only hope she was feeling the same. If it wasn't for his training he would have been completely lost. Her fingers found their way underneath the bottom of his shirt, touching his bare skin. He was pulled back from the edge by her touch, he was so close to losing control. Uh uh, he thought. Not going to rush. He pushed them back carefully against the wall without releasing her from the kiss, he caught her hands, stopping her fingers and moved them above her head. He heard her groan, it sounded disappointed, but as he held her hands in one of his, his other hand slowly tracing it's way down one of her arms, the sound changed to one of anticipation. He felt her catch her breath and heard her whimper slightly. He knew just what it was she wanted; the sounds, the way her body was moving against his. Next time, he mentally promised them both as his hand went back to her neck rather than continuing down her body. He felt her body go weak as he focused on the kiss now that she wasn't distracting him so much and gently pushed her body more firmly against the wall so she wouldn't fall.

Even through all of this, his senses were still tuned into outside noise. He really didn't want Jacobs walking in on this, even if she was an adult. He heard footsteps and started to pull back just before her heard Claire's voice from the bottom of the attic steps.

"Hey guys, what's keeping you?" His eyes locked with Emma's.

"Sorry, got sidetracked. Be down in a minute," replied Emma. He wondered how she managed to speak normally. He wasn't sure he could. She kept her eyes on him.

"Mum said to tell you she found the punch bowl," Claire replied.

"Good, hadn't seen it yet," Emma said, again with an almost normal voice. He really hoped Claire wouldn't come up.

"Dinner's ready and almost on the table," Claire replied as she left.

He had moved his body away so the only place they were touching was where his hand was on her neck and his other hand was holding hers. Slowly he let her hands go.

"So, worth the wait?" he asked, looking down at her lips and smiling before looking back to her eyes. When she didn't reply he added softly, "Did I lift my game enough?" whilst running his thumb across her lower lip. Her eyes closed at his touch, only opening again after he had stopped.

"Definitely," she finally replied.

He smiled, slowly dropping his hand.

"What about you? Was it worth the wait?" she asked. More than worth it.

"Yep, don't think you would have kissed like that when you were seventeen," he replied wondering if she would be up for a repeat.

"We should go, before your father comes looking for us." he said, reluctantly moving away from her.

"Yeah," she replied, pushing herself away from the wall and making her way carefully down the stairs as he followed.

"I'm sorry Emma, I completely forgot that I'd brought it down the other day," Lauren said as they arrived at the table.

"That's okay Mum," Emma replied.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Claire.

She looked over at at him as she sat down and then back to Claire.

"Found some things up there that I hadn't checked out for a while. Got sidetracked," she replied. That's one way to look at it he thought, as he took his seat.

Jacobs poured them all a drink and then raised his glass.

"A toast," Jacobs said.

"To family and old friends," Jacobs continued. Everyone raised their glasses.

"And to promises," Emma added, winking at him. He smiled at her and wondered what she would think about the promise he had made in his mind earlier, the one she didn't know about.

"Promises?" Jacobs asked.

"I promise to come home more often," Emma said looking at her father and smiling.

Jacobs smiled back as they put their glasses down.

"Callen, that shade of lipstick looks much better on my daughter than on you," Jacobs said just as Emma was about to take a bite.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction, though his reaction had stayed very neutral. Jacobs chuckled and she closed her eyes, blushing. When she opened them she looked at her father.

"I really have been away for too long haven't I?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm just glad he didn't try anything when you were seventeen," Jacobs responded.

"Why's that?" asked Claire. He thought perhaps Claire shouldn't have asked, since she should have already known the answer.

Jacobs looked directly at Claire saying, "We would have missed out on one fine agent if he had." It only took a moment for Claire to understand the meaning behind her father's answer and for her eyes to go wide, almost in shock, like up until know she hadn't really believed it.

Emma chuckled and looked at him, winking. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing, that her father didn't seem to have a problem with them now.

As she picked up her glass, taking another sip she looked over to him. His gaze dropped to her lips and then back to her eyes. She smiled at him over her glass as she did the same. Maybe he would get another chance yet. There was always Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Her Version**_

_**Emma POV  
**_

It's so good to be home, Emma thought. She smiled at her little sister, Claire who was now seventeen.

I can't believe I stayed away for five years. She's grown so much.

"Ok let's do this one," Claire said. They were singing karaoke, something they had done together growning up.

"Seriously Claire, you want to sing Mamma Mia?"

"Yep!" Claire replied, sounding extremely happy.

"Since when have you been an Abba fan?" Claire poked her tongue out at Emma, just like she used to. Emma swatted her gently on the shoulder, just like she used to and smiled.

"You've been gone a while, big sister." That she had.

"Okay, let's do it."

Claire pressed play, the music started, the words came up and they sang. Emma smiled as her little sister put so much into it. It was a pity Claire couldn't actually sing in tune. She certainly had the flare for it. Emma, on the other hand could sing reasonably well. She'd spent the last eight years working in pubs, clubs and restaurants around the world and, of course, in those with karaoke machines, there would usually be a ritual of putting the new employee up on stage. It didn't worry her, as long as the song was decent. It seems that in her absence Claire had built up quite a collection of songs, not to mention that her tastes had improved.

They were halfway through the song when she felt that they had an audience. She turned to face them, noticing first her father in the entry way with her mother in his arms. Smiling at how they hadn't changed either, she turned her attention to the man standing in the doorway and her breath caught as she looked into the blue eyes of a man she would never forget. After all, even if it's been ten years, a girl never forgets her prom date.

She stopped singing as she just looked at him, memories flooding her and a smiling spreading slowly on her lips. Her eyes locking onto his. Claire stopped as well, coming up beside her looking at the visitor.

"So who's the hottie?" Claire asked her.

"Down Kitty!" she replied. "He's too old for you," Emma's eyes never leaving the blue ones.

"You know I like older guys," Claire replied. Claire was going through that 'older guy' phase.

Emma grinned as she finally pulled her eyes away from him.

"You also like them alive!" she said. "If you get my meaning," she added looking back past the blue eyes, how hard was that, to their father and back to Claire.

Claire considered that for a moment.

"You may have a point. You can have him," replied Claire and shrugged.

I can hope, her eyes now back to his. He was smiling at her. She wondered if he had heard the conversation. Probably. She smiled back. At that point her father walked through the doorway to her. With a small amount of regret she turned her attention away from him to her father.

"Dad!" she said. She had missed her father so much. She hadn't seen him in five years, other than on the computer. He swept her up in a hug and she put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and enjoyed that first hug.

"Emma! Welcome home. Finally" her father said, arms tightening around her. It was like neither of them wanted to let go. She felt so safe in his arms. Way too long between hugs.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" she gasped, when his arms got too tight.

They pulled back, he took her face in his hands looking at her.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too," she replied, smiling at him.

She looked over at the man in the doorway again and she looked back at her father.

"You brought a present home for me."

He smiled. "Thought you might like to see him again." About once a year she'd ask her father about him, if he had seen him, if he was safe.

"Thank you," she said kissing her father on the cheek. As she stepped away from her father he said "You might want to see if he would like a drink."

She smiled, slowly walking her way over to him, stopping just in front of him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself," she replied. She'd never forgotten that voice either.

"You get better with age," he replied, obviously refering to her singing, which hadn't been as good when she was seventeen.

She looked him, smiling. "So do you."

He tilted his head with a smile. There was a definite sparkle in his eyes.

"Would you like anything?" she asked, wondering how he would answer such an open question.

"Beer would be nice," he replied, having obviously heard her father, though the sparkle in his eyes remained. What else is he thinking?

As she moved to pass him, she placed a hand on his chest, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome back, G" she whispered in his ear. She'd had to raise up on her toes to reach his ear. She felt his hand rest gently on her back, maybe to keep her there or perhaps just in case she fell. She wasn't sure but she could still feel the heat from his touch as she walked to the kitchen.

As she opened the fridge, she heard someone come in.

"Oh my god, I can not believe that he was your prom date! How did you get so lucky?" Claire gushed.

"Lucky? Lucky to be dumped the day of the prom?" she replied.

"You know what I mean. Was he as cute then? Where are your prom photos?"

"Claire stop! There's only one and it's probably somewhere in the attic. And he's definitely cuter now, though I'm not sure if cute is really the appropriate word," she replied, thinking that simply being cute didn't make you go weak in the knees and leave an imprint on you back that was still hot.

She opened the beer and started to leave the kitchen.

"So, did you kiss him?"

She spun around.

"What?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Did you kiss him on prom night?" Claire raised her eyebrows suggestively, obviously hoping for a juicy story.

"No!" she replied and turned and left. But he still owes me.

He was sitting down talking to her parents when she came back in.

Handing him the bottle, she swore she felt sparks when their fingers met. Luckily she didn't drop it.

She sat down on the couch next to him, sideways so she could see both him and her parents.

He turned to her, catching her looking at him. She blushed slightly but didn't avoid his eyes.

"So, you've been away?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Claire's grown up so much. But these two," she said indicating her parents, "they haven't changed." She smiled softly at them. She didn't want them to.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"UK, Europe, New Zealand, Australia. Just seeing the sights, working my way around." Anywhere but here.

"Haven't wanted to settle down?" She looked at him. Was he wondering if there was a guy.

"No reason to. It's easier this way. I get bored, I move on." she replied. That wasn't quite the truth. Between the nightmares and the fact that settling down meant that you'd have a permanent address, one that could be traced, she preferred it this way. She wasn't ready for the risk. Not yet. Being the daughter of an undercover operative/spy/government official wasn't exactly the safest life.

He continued to look at her, like he was trying to read her mind, to see if she meant it.

At that point her mother stood up.

"Well, I'm going to check on dinner." Her mother turned and started to leave the room.

"Oh Emma, could you go up to the attic and bring down the punch bowl and glasses for me please." Her mother looked at her and Emma noticed a little wink before she had a chance to reply.

"Callen, would you mind helping her please? It might be a little heavy."

"Sure," he replied standing up, waiting for her to lead the way.

Emma looked at her mother, smiled and gave her a wink as well, ensuring her father didn't notice. Her mother was very cool!

As she led the way to the attic, she wondered whether he remembered his promise.

"So where's this punch bowl?" he asked once they were upstairs in the attic.

"Downstairs in the kitchen cupboard," she replied turning to face him.

"Really?" he asked. There was that sparkle again.

"I helped Mum with it yesterday," she replied, looking at him.

"She forgot?" he asked. She smiled at that.

"No. Mum is...a romantic I guess."

His head tilted and he looked at her for a moment.

"She knows doesn't she?" he asked. She'd started to walk around the attic, touching things here and there as memories came back. Yes it had definitely been too long.

"Yes."

"Your father?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She smiled.

"Do you think he would have invited you back if he did?" Of course her father didn't know, well she was 99% positive. With her father there was always the chance that she was wrong. She spotted a small jewellery box that had been hers and opened it up, spotting a necklace she hadn't worn since before she left the country that first time. Absently she wondered if it would still work. Picking it up gently, she walked over to him.

"So your mum sent us up here to....?" he said, waiting for her to fill in the rest.

"Ten years is a long time to keep a girl waiting," she replied.

"It is," he replied but didn't make a move, he just kept looking at her with those eyes.

"Could you help me with this?" she asked, holding out the necklace. When he took it she turned around and held her hair out of the way. His fingers brushed her neck as he put it on and she felt the heat from them. He left his hands on the back of her neck for longer than necessary, not that she minded but she was losing track of what she wanted to say. She stepped away and turned around, "Thanks," she said gently fingering the necklace before letting it go and looking at him.

"So, are you married?" she asked.

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

She raised her eyebrows, "Boyfriend?"

He just looked at her at that one.

"Had to ask. Not fond of being the other woman." It had happened only once, now she asked the questions and if she didn't trust the answer, she'd leave.

"What about you? Married?" She played along.

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ten years is a long time for expectation to build." he said.

"Maybe you should have taken the opportunity back then. At least I didn't have much to compare it to," she replied.

"So, you are a little more experienced then," he replied.

"Yep, you might have to lift your game," she teased. Though she had a feeling that everything she'd ever experienced was about to be blown away. From what she remembered he wasn't one to do things by halves.

"Really? Just how experienced?" he asked.

"I don't jump into bed with every man I'm attracted to if that is what you are asking." She hoped he didn't think that.

"I wasn't" he said seriously.

"You know what our life is like. You don't really know what is going to happen tomorrow so you make the most of today. If I like someone I see where it goes. I don't rush but I don't waste time either." She was sure he would understand.

"Good to know." He was looking at her intensely, smiling and slowly walking over to her.

"So, are we just going to talk or....."

His lips cut her words off and he took advantage of the surprised gasp that she gave to deepen the kiss instantly. This was no ordinary first kiss. This was no ordinary kiss. The moment his lips had caught hers, his hand had slipped behind her neck holding her in place whilst his other arm had slipped around her pulling her to him. Her last coherent thought was 'oh man, am I in trouble'. After that she couldn't think, she could only feel and respond to this assalt on her senses, always wanting more. Everywhere his body touched hers, however innocently, she felt on fire. As her fingers finally found their way underneath the bottom of his shirt, he pushed them back gently against the wall and then she felt his hands run down her arms to her hands. Without releasing her from the kiss, he caught her hands and stopped her fingers, moving them above her head. She groaned in disappointment but as he held her hands in one of his, she felt his hand slowly trace it's way down one of her arms, it changed to one of anticipation. Her breath caught. Please she thought. As his hand reached her shoulder it moved across to her neck, cupping the back of it, rather than continuing down. Before she could register the disappointment, she felt her knees go completely weak as somehow he managed to turn up the heat of the kiss even more.

"Hey guys, what's keeping you?" she vaguely heard her sister say from the bottom of the attic steps. He had already pulled back, eyes locked with hers.

"Sorry, got sidetracked. Be down in a minute." Was that really her voice. Somehow it didn't sound right to her. She couldn't look away from him and certainly wasn't sure if she could even walk down the stairs at the moment.

"Mum said to tell you she found the punch bowl," Claire replied. Apparently I sounded alright

otherwise she'd be up here to see what was going on.

"Good, hadn't seen it yet."

"Dinner's ready and almost on the table," Claire replied as she left.

He had moved his body away so the only place they were touching was where his hand was on her neck and his other hand was holding hers. Slowly he let her hands go.

"So, worth the wait?" he asked, looking down at her lips and smiling before looking back to her eyes.

Worth it? She was trying to figure out a way to describe just how much it had been worth it when he added softly, "Did I lift my game enough?" whilst running his thumb across her lower lip. Her eyes closed and she lost her train of thought at his touch, only opening again after he had stopped.

"Definitely," she finally replied.

He smiled, slowly dropping his hand.

"What about you? Was it worth the wait?" She managed to ask. Since she had no idea about what she had done, she could only hope his answer was the same as hers. He didn't disappoint.

"Yep, don't think you would have kissed like that when you were seventeen." He replied looking at her with a look that suggested he wouldn't mind trying again. Please don't let this be the only kiss.

"We should go, before your father comes looking for us." he said, as he moved away from her.

"Yeah," she replied, pushing herself away from the wall.

As they made their way downstairs she gently touched her lips. They felt slightly swollen. Definitely been kissed, she thought smiling. Hopefully her father wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry Emma, I completely forgot that I'd brought it down the other day," her mother said as they arrived at the table.

"That's okay Mum," she replied. No wink this time as her father was watching.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Claire.

As she sat down she looked over at G and then back to Claire.

"Found some things up there that I hadn't checked out for a while. Got sidetracked." Well, it was close enough to the truth that they should believe her.

Her father poured them all a drink and then raised his glass.

"A toast," her father said.

"To family and old friends," he continued. Everyone raised their glasses.

"And to promises," she added with a wink to G.

"Promises?" her father asked.

"I promise to come home more often," she said looking at her father and smiling.

He smiled back as they put their glasses down.

"Callen, that shade of lipstick looks much better on my daughter than on you," her father said just as she was about to take a bite.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at G, who raised an eyebrow at her reaction. She heard her father chuckle and closed her eyes, blushing. She opened them and looked back at her father.

"I really have been away for too long haven't I?" she asked. She'd been caught out, she wasn't wearing any lipstick. She also knew that she wouldn't have fallen her father's comment before she'd gone away.

"Yep. I'm just glad he didn't try anything when you were seventeen," her father responded.

"Why's that?" asked Claire, with a grin on her face, loving Emma being in hot water.

But instead of looking at her or G, her father looked directly at Claire saying "We would have missed out on one fine agent if he had." Emma saw Claire's eyes open wide as she realised what he meant.

Emma chuckled and looked at G, giving him a wink. Trust Dad to use it to his advantage to help with Claire's 'older guy' trouble. Looks like I'm not in trouble though.

She picked up her glass and taking another sip, she comtemplated the man sitting across from her. He was looking back, smiling. She returned the smile as she caught his gaze drop to her lips and return to her eyes. She did the same and thought maybe she would get another chance yet. There was always Goodnight.

__)__________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N - Thanks for reading and please review, just love reviews._

_Let me know if you want more, have put some hints of other things throughout the story that I can follow up with.  
_


	4. Chapter 1 5 In between

_A/N – So this is something that has been playing in my head for a bit and I had to get it out so I could concentrate on other things.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews, story and author alerts. They make the author feel good!  
_

_Thanks to NotARedhead for the inspiration and some of the ideas. _

_This hasn't been beta'd so if there are any mistakes they are all mine. It's a bit of a look into what happened in the 10 years between, relating to how they reacted to things after their time together in Chapter 1. Hope you like it and please, let me know what you think._

**Chapter 1.5 – In between**

_Him._

He'd never forgotten her. Locked the memories away in his mind, yes. Forgotten her, no. He had planned on going back once she was old enough that Jacobs wouldn't have murderous thoughts, well at least wouldn't act on them. He didn't make many promises, just ones he felt he could keep. Missions and transfers had gotten in the way of his plan. There had been many times he'd been tempted to call Jacobs, find out where she was, but he hadn't. Mainly because he didn't know what to say to Jacobs that wouldn't land him in Alaska or somewhere worse.

He'd had to fight the impulse in him to turn around and look every time he heard someone say her name. Eventually he'd been able to lock that way too. He'd even gone out on a date with an Emma once. Never again. She'd been nothing like his Emma. So there came his first rule – No more Emma's, unless she was his Emma.

He'd been so close to finding her one time, he was sure of it. It had been four years after the prom. He'd been on an undercover op in Rome, trying to make connections with an Italian mafia family through 'business' operations. He'd finally managed to get a meeting with 'The Boss'. They were having lunch near the Pantheon when he'd heard someone call out "Emma, over here." He'd heard her voice respond. He'd know that voice anywhere. She was there, so close, and he hadn't been able to do a thing about it. He continued with his meeting, showing no sign of the desire he felt to stand up and call out for her. When 'The Boss' (he couldn't help but think of him like that even if he did use his name in conversation), started to rave about his wonderful city, he'd taken the opportunity and asked what his recommendations would be. He'd said that he'd been thinking about changing his flight home to later that night or even tomorrow to do a bit of sightseeing. Initially, his superiors hadn't been happy about that. He'd called his 'secretary' to see what could be arranged. 'The Boss' had been delighted to give him some tips and even invited him to dinner that night if it turned out he could stay until the morning. It turned out to be the best thing for the mission. 'The Boss' had liked him already but his interest in Rome pushed things through faster. He'd spent the afternoon searching for her, trying out all the tourist spots and some others that had been recommended, but he hadn't been able to find her. When the mission was eventually over he'd search the web for her. He tried searching Facebook once but there were over 200 Emma Jacobs on there and he hadn't the heart or the time to search deeper so he'd closed the web page and locked the memories away once again.

Then there'd been the time when they were choosing a new recruit for the team. Hetty had narrowed things down to ten and handed the files to them to go through. He'd split them in half with Sam, deciding that they would pick the best one from their pile and then choose between the two. On paper, Sam's choice had been the best out of the two, but he couldn't get past the name. Emma. He couldn't work with an Emma. The name brought up overly protective feelings that wouldn't be good in the field. Eventually he had managed to convince Sam that his gut told him this Emma wasn't right and they'd chosen his candidate. They'd never looked back. He couldn't imagine anyone who could be a better to fit with their team than Kensi.

Then he'd been shot. During his recovery he'd gotten a little nostalgic. He remembered Lauren and the girls looking after him, keeping him company and wished for that again. So he'd logged onto Facebook again (under a fake name of course) and started searching through the 200 odd Emma Jacobs on there. Anyone that was a possibility, he sent them a message asking if they were the Emma Jacobs from Park Grove High School, Class of 1999. But no luck. He ended up going back to work early, not only to stop the loneliness and the boredom that had set in, but also to try and get his mind of her.

Then the call had come, the one bringing him back together with Jacobs and ultimately, Emma.

_Her_

It had taken her a long time to realise, but after G, she'd mentally made a list of what she was wanted in a guy.

There had been 10 things on that list:

1. Similar sense of humor.

2. Blue eyes – especially mischief filled ones.

3. Cheeky smile that matched those eyes.

4. Tall enough that she could slip comfortably under his arm whilst walking.

5. Strong.

6. Happy to be quiet together.

7. Not scared to meet her father. (Not that many of them had that opportunity)

8. Made her feel safe.

9. Willing to dance.

10. Make her heart flutter at his touch.

Joe had managed four of them, 1, 4, 6 and 9. Ryan only two, 2 and 3, but that combination had been so hard to resist. Stephen had made it to four as well, 1, 5, 7 and 9 but it hadn't been enough to last more than a couple of weeks. The other one off dates she'd had all had at least one of these, but looking back, any guy would need at least three to secure a second date Unless he was like Ryan.

It had been Troy who had come the closest. 1,4,6,7 and 9 with a smidgen of 10. She'd almost been able to add 2 but his eyes had been green. It's why she'd fought back the nightmares and stayed. But that had been a mistake she wouldn't make again.

After everything with Troy she'd gone home for a visit. When the nightmares had started again, she'd left, started fresh in a new place. It's what she did, what she had to do. Her new flat mate, Sally, hadn't known her story and had tried to set her up with some of her friends. This was when the unwritten list had been discovered. She said no to all the guys Sally had introduced her to, so in despair Sally asked what it was she wanted in a guy. She'd come up with a list that she thought would satisfy Sally. It was whilst she was reading the list that Sally had written down that she had seen G in her mind and knew he would tick all the boxes. He was the only one who could, because it was him.

It had taken her a while before she started dating again, even with Sally's efforts. She'd found it hard not to compare her dates with him. It became easier if she actually used the list as a 'What I Don't Want' one instead. But there was still no one who could make her feel the way he did, and eventually she gave up. She started to wonder if it was time to stop running. She'd lost track of the number of places she'd lived in. Maybe she'd been wrong, giving in to the nightmares. Maybe, if she went home, it might be different now. Maybe she might find him. Maybe her father could pull a few strings and find out more than just if he was okay. It couldn't hurt and she wanted to go home. She had for a while. She missed her father, her mother and her little sister so much. And so, for the first time in five years, she got on a plane, flew half way round the world just in time for Christmas.


	5. Chapter 4 Claire

_A/N - So, after a side trip into a fanfic challenge for Merlin, (on my profile if you are interested) here is Claire's point of view._

_Thanks again for reviews, story and author alerts.  
_

_Additional disclaimer - I am not a 17 year old girl, dare I say, I haven't been one for a while. Hopefully I have managed to get Claire to come across as a caring, family girl, who occasionally slips back to being a little girl, but just wants her family to believe she is grown up. _

_Reviews will definitely help me get this better in case I write her again._

_Dad's view will be next, just a little bit more fiddling to go.  
_

_**Chapter 4 – Claire's Version**_

Claire looked at Emma, amazed that her sister was actually here. In the past eight years she'd only been home three times, including this trip. The last one had been five years ago. They were singing karaoke together. It had been a favourite way for the two of them to spend time together when they were younger, before Emma had run. She wondered what she would think of the next song they were going to sing.

"Ok let's do this one," she said. She'd chosen the song, not because she liked it, but because Emma would be shocked! Especially if she was still thinking of her as a nine year old.

"Seriously Claire, you want to sing Mamma Mia?" asked Emma, eyes wide. Bingo, there's the look I was waiting for.

"Yep!" she replied, grinning. She might have been away for ages but I still know her, at least some things about her.

"Since when have you been an Abba fan?" She poked her tongue out at Emma. It was something she used to do when she was little. Emma smiled as she swatted her gently on the shoulder. That had always been her response to the poked out tongue. It was almost like a little tradition between the two of them. It was nice to know that she hasn't forgotten.

"You've been gone a while, big sister," she replied with a cheeky grin that hid her sadness. She wondered if Emma would ever come back to stay, she'd been gone so long. She really missed her these days, longing for someone to talk to about girl stuff and what to do about Dad. Mum was good but, sometimes she just wanted her big sister to talk to.

"Okay, let's do it," replied Emma, stepping back to give her more room.

She pressed play, the music started, the words came up and they sang. She knew she couldn't sing but she loved the freedom that karaoke could give her to let out some of that excess energy that she always had, plus with Emma, it was fun. Emma could sing and she couldn't, but they both loved it and Claire felt that somehow it brought her closer to her sister. There weren't too many things they'd been able to do together as kids, a ten year age gap was pretty wide when growing up.

They were halfway through the song when Emma stopped singing. It took Claire a bit longer to realise and, as she turned to see what had stopped Emma, she saw a gorgeous guy in the doorway. He was looking straight at Emma, and Emma was staring back at him. Hmm, guess she saw him first. She had a bit of her rule with her friends, if you saw him first he was yours. She wasn't sure yet whether it would apply between her and Emma, since there was a bit of an age difference it hadn't really crossed her mind that they might like the same guy. Oh well, no harm in finding out who he is, she could decide about the rule later. She moved over beside Emma, looking at the him.

"So who's the hottie?" she asked Emma.

"Down Kitty!" Emma replied. "He's too old for you."

Really, just how do you know that. Still, his eyes never left Emma's. I wonder what it is between them?

"You know I like older guys," she replied. If only Dad didn't have such a problem.

"You also like them alive! ... If you get my meaning," Emma said as looked to their father and back to her.

She considered that for a moment. Dad did give off an air of 'Go anywhere near my daughter and you won't live to see the end of the day' whenever there was an older boy around.

"You may have a point. You can have him," replied Claire and shrugged. Since he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Emma, even with her standing right beside her she figured she didn't really stand much of a chance with him anyway. Also, she'd never truly pushed their father to see what he would actually do if she went out with an older guy. She'd just have to keep prodding until he eventually gave in, or she turned eighteen, whichever came first.

When their father walked past him to the two of them, she stepped back to give him and Emma room.

"Dad!" Emma said. Claire watch her father sweep Emma up in a huge hug.

"Emma! Welcome home. Finally," their father said, closing his eyes for a moment. Claire hadn't missed the tears that had been in his eyes. She'd had them too when she'd first spotted Emma at the airport. She still remembered the hug and desperately holding her tongue so she wouldn't beg and plead with Emma to promise not to leave again.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" Emma gasped. They pulled back, he took her face in his hands looking at her.

"I've missed you," their father said.

"Missed you too," Emma replied, smiling at him.

When Emma looked over at the man in the doorway, Claire looked too. Who was he? He kind of seemed familiar but she couldn't recall meeting him.

"You brought a present home for me," Emma said.

He smiled back at her. "Thought you might like to see him again." So, he was definitely for Emma. And Dad had brought him. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Thank you," Emma said kissing their father on the cheek. As Emma stepped away from their father he said "You might want to see if he would like a drink."

He then turned to her, smiling.

"Hi Claire," he said, walking toward her.

"Dad, welcome home. All in one piece?" she replied as she hugged him.

"All in one piece," he said softly. It was a bit of a tradition for the two of them. The easiest way to ask him if he was okay. She didn't need any other details.

"So who's the guy? And why is he Emma's present?" she asked her father quietly.

"Don't you remember him?" he replied.

"No, though he seems familiar," she replied, trying to figure out why, as she rested her head on her father's chest, hearing the comforting sound of his heart beating. It made her relax, hearing that sound made her finally feel like he was okay.

"That's Callen. You were about seven when he stayed with us after we were on a mission together. He ended up taking Emma to the prom." She looked up at her father, shocked.

"She got to go to the prom with him? But he's older!" a whine coming into her voice. She didn't like it but it just didn't seem fair that Emma had managed an older boy date but she couldn't. Unless that was the reason she wasn't allowed?

"Yes, he is," her father replied simply.

"So how come..." He cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Because I trusted him to behave." He looked down at her and she saw he was serious.

"Okay, well I'm going to get a drink. Welcome back," she said again, as she spied Emma leaving and made to follow her. She felt she would get more information out of Emma than their father. But first, she walked up to Callen and stopped, a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said, "I don't really remember you, but were you really my sisters prom date?" she asked, wondering if he would give anything away. At least now he looked at her.

"You were shorter, not much else has changed. Yeah, I was." he replied. As brief as her father, typical spy. Only answer the question, don't give further information. Oh well, at least Emma wasn't one.

"Cool," she replied and headed to the kitchen to find Emma.

Emma was opening the fridge as she went in.

"Oh my god, I can not believe that he was your prom date! How did you get so lucky?" she gushed. Come on Emma, tell me what happened, she added silently.

"Lucky? Lucky to be dumped the day of the prom?" Emma replied. Ouch, I'd forgotten about that bit. Time for a new direction.

"You know what I mean. Was he as cute then? Where are your prom photos?" she asked.

"Claire stop! There's only one and it's probably somewhere in the attic. And he's definitely cuter now, though I'm not sure if cute is really the appropriate word," Emma replied. Oh there was so much more that she wasn't saying. And why only one prom photo? Emma opened the beer and as she headed out of the kitchen Claire asked, "So, did you kiss him?"

Emma spun around, a look of shock on her face.

"What?" Emma asked, staring at her.

"Did you kiss him on prom night?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Come on Emma, something must have happened. Tell me.

"No!" she replied and as turned away and left.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe Emma really is a spy. She grabbed a drink and slowly headed back to the lounge room. She stood in the doorway and watched them whilst she drank it. Emma was sitting sideways on the couch, talking to Callen and their parents.

She heard Callen ask Emma, "Where have you been?"

She watched the way Emma looked at him. Oh, man. It's like Mum looks at Dad! Oh My God! Could she actually be in love! What about him though? She smiled quietly to herself, a ray of hope brightening inside her.

"UK, Europe, New Zealand, Australia. Just seeing the sights, working my way around," Emma replied to his question. Too far away, she thought, looking back at her sister and remembering why she had left. Maybe this was good, if she and Callen got together, maybe she'd come home.

"Haven't wanted to settle down?" Callen asked Emma.

"No reason to. It's easier this way. I get bored, I move on." Emma replied. Bored, yeah right Em. You rarely stay in one place for long enough to get bored. Claire looked at Callen again. He was cute and she wouldn't mind having him around. The girls at school would be so jealous. She wondered what the chances were of history repeating itself? Would she get dumped before prom and he rescue her? She looked at her father. Even if she did, there is no way he'd allow that.

"Well, I'm going to check on dinner," she heard her mother say, bringing her attention back to the room and away from a fantasy prom night.

"Oh Emma, could you go up to the attic and bring down the punch bowl and glasses for me please." Did I just see my mother wink?

"Callen, would you mind helping her please? It might be a little heavy," her mother continued.

"Sure," Callen replied standing up, waiting for Emma. Seriously Mum, as if Emma needs help. You felt her bag at the airport.

As they left the room, she walked over to the couch and sat next to her father.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" she said. I so hope this isn't going to backfire on me.

"Sure, what is it Claire?" he replied looking at her, concerned.

"Why do you have a problem with older boys?" she asked, watching his reaction. Didn't he realise that the older they were the more likely that actually knew what they were feeling. It helped that they were better looking by then but she really hated dealing with teenage boys and their 'emotions' or lack there of actually. Why couldn't Dad understand that.

"Sweetheart, older boys they … know too much about life for you to deal with." He didn't give much away, except the pause. There was definitely something he didn't want to say.

"But Dad..."

"No Claire. When you are eighteen it will be up to you. But for now, I get to make the rules, okay. It's only because I love you and want to protect you. You know how much I want to protect you right?" he asked her. Of course she did. But she wasn't a child anymore, couldn't he see that.

"I know Dad," she replied softly, knowing that she wouldn't get anymore out of him than that. Only another five months to go then.

She heard him let out a breath as he stood up, holding out his hand to her.

"Shall we go see if we can help your mother?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Sure," she replied, taking his hand. He pulled her up into a bear hug and whispered "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Dad." As she pulled back she smiled at him. Sometimes it was nice that he was so protective. Not all the time, but sometimes.

They walked together to the kitchen.

"Everything's ready," her mother said, looking up at the two of them and smiling.

"Can you help me take it to the table?" she asked them.

"Sure," Claire and her father replied at the same time. Claire noticed the punch bowl on the bench and looked around. Callen and Emma weren't around. How did it get there? She eyed her mother suspiciously.

Once the food was on the table, her mother looked at her.

"Claire, could you let Emma and Callen know that dinner is ready, please?" she asked her.

"Sure. You want me to tell them you found the punch bowl?" she asked, watching her mother blush slightly at the question.

"Yes please, I forgot I'd already brought it down," she replied. Claire watched her father look at her mother intensely, and hurried out of the room to leave them to it.

As she made her way upstairs she wondered just what had happened. It wasn't like Mum to forget stuff.

She got to the bottom of the attic steps and called out, "Hey guys, what's keeping you?"

"Sorry, got sidetracked. Be down in a minute," she heard Emma reply. That wasn't Emma's normal voice. What were they up to? As she was about to start up the stairs she changed her mind and stopped. If they are doing what I think then I really don't want to disturb them. If Emma is going to stay she's going to need a really good reason.

"Mum said to tell you she found the punch bowl," Claire replied, as she put her foot back down next to the other one.

"Good, hadn't seen it yet," Emma replied, though this time her voice was sounding more normal. Maybe I just imagined it.

"Dinner's ready and almost on the table," she said as she reluctantly left. She did wonder how long it would take them to make it downstairs and if anyone else was suspicious. Well actually, everyone would be by now she thought, considering her mother's blush and the look her father was giving her mother as she had left the kitchen. None of us have been any good at keeping something back from Dad once he got that look.

She went back into the kitchen to see if there was anything else to take in, catching her parents kissing.

"Oh, come on you two. We've got company!" she said grinning. This was a common occurrence with her parents, especially when Dad had recently been away.

They looked back at her smiling. She knew she was lucky to have two parents so much in love with one another. So many of her friends didn't.

"Shall we go to the table then?" her father asked, holding out his arms to both of them. They linked arms and walked to the dining room. As they were taking their seats, Emma and Callen walked in.

She looked at Emma and noticed the flush on her cheeks and the smile that lit up her eyes. She almost jumped for joy thinking that she had been right. She mentally crossed her fingers that this was the start of Emma coming home.

"I'm sorry Emma, I completely forgot that I'd brought it down the other day," her mother said to Emma.

"That's okay Mum," Emma replied.

"So, what took you so long?" she asked. She needed to get some fun out of this at least. She had very few chances to tease Emma and play the annoying little sister. It was a right of passage to get her in a little bit of trouble.

Emma sat down and looked over at her, after glancing at Callen.

"Found some things up there that I hadn't checked out for a while. Got sidetracked."

She almost laughed at that. Would their father really believe that?

Their father poured them all a drink and then raised his glass.

"A toast," he said.

"To family and old friends," he continued. Everyone raised their glasses.

"And to promises," Emma added. Did she just wink at Callen?

"Promises?" their father asked.

"I promise to come home more often," Emma said looking at him and smiling.

He smiled back at Emma as they all put their glasses down.

"Callen, that shade of lipstick looks much better on my daughter than on you," their father said. Claire quickly looked over at Emma and watched as Emma's hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at Callen in shock. She heard her father chuckle and saw Emma close her eyes and blush. She started to quietly laugh under her breath. Dad was so good at that, he'd tricked her like this more than once. Emma opened her eyes and looked back at their father.

"I really have been away for too long haven't I?" Emma asked. Claire looked over at their father, wondering what Emma meant.

"Yep. I'm just glad he didn't try anything when you were seventeen," their father responded.

"Why's that?" she asked. The question slipped out before she had a chance to think about it.

But instead of looking at Emma or Callen, her father looked directly at her saying "We would have missed out on one fine agent if he had."

Her eyes opened wide as she understood the meaning behind his answer. He wouldn't, would he? I mean he's always threatened to...No, Dad wouldn't. She heard Emma chuckle and looked over in time to see her wink at Callen.

Oh well, only five months, she thought hopefully. Their father didn't seem to have a problem with Callen and Emma anymore, so maybe things would be okay then. Maybe Emma will be home to help me with him if he changes his mind. She smiled at her sister. It was so good to have her home.


	6. Chapter 5 Dad

_A/N – Dad's version now up, so almost done._

_Thanks again for alerts etc._

_Reviews always appreciated  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 5 – Dad's Version**_

It had been ten years since he had last worked with Callen. He'd made an even finer field agent than he had anticipated. His job these days was mostly behind a desk, safer, but sometimes he had to go back into the field. This time he was extremely grateful that Callen was there. The only man they had missed on that mission ten years ago, had finally resurfaced and they had called both him and Callen in to help. It was now over. The had caught him and they were home. At least he was. Washington was home for him these days, but Callen still had another day before he would be back in LA.

"Why don't you come have Christmas with us, Callen?" he asked. "I know Lauren would love to see you again and so would the girls. Emma's finally home for the first time in five years." It was December 27. The mission had taken them away over Christmas so Lauren, as usual, had held over the celebrations with the girls until he was able to get back. He'd been away when Emma arrived and couldn't wait to see her again.

"Wouldn't want to intrude," Callen replied. He smiled at Callen's reply. Bringing home an 'intruder' wouldn't be a problem. Not bringing him home, he didn't want to know what would happen than.

"You won't be. Besides, if Emma finds out that you were here and I didn't bring you home, she'll hurt me!" replied Jacobs smiling. Emma asked about him once a year, on prom night actually. He did wondered if she knew she always did it that particular night. Once he'd realised it, he'd made a note in his calendar to make sure he was always home that day.

"If you're sure, though how much damage can Emma do? I'd be more worried if it was Claire," Callen replied, smiling. Yes, Claire did have a lot of energy, even now.

"Trust me, Emma can pack quite a punch if provoked." He chuckled, remembering when he had been trying to teach Emma how to defend herself. He'd brought home a collegue to help, as Emma didn't really find him threatening, spent more time laughing at him actually. Probably worrying about hurting her old man. Anyway, Grant had found Emma's 'weak spot'. He'd threatened Claire and even though it had just been pretend he had noticed the fire in Emma's eyes. He didn't think too much about it until Emma had pulled away from the hold Grant had her in and punched him, knocking him to the ground and giving him a hairline fracture to his jaw. He'd never doubted again that Claire would be safe with Emma.

"Really?" Callen sounded curious. He'd promised Grant never to tell anyone that story. Emma too. She'd been mortified about hurting Grant.

"Nope, not telling. Just trust me on it," he replied. "So, yes or no, Callen?"

"Yes," Callen replied. Good, safe from Emma's wrath. He had a feeling that not bringing Callen home would rate right up there with someone threatening Claire.

"Let's go then."

Arriving home, he heard the singing and smiled. He remembered listening to Emma and Claire sing karaoke when they were younger. He felt lighter and happier knowing that his family was whole once again.

"Welcome back Callen," Lauren said as she gave Callen a motherly hug. She then stepped over to where he was and everything else faded into the background. It was just the two of them. Vaguely, he noted Callen moving away from them. He smiled at Lauren, gently took her in his arms and kissed her. She never said Welcome back. She'd told him once that when she said that it made her feel like she doubted he would come home, so they'd stopped saying it, at least to each other. This was their welcome home, a smile, a kiss and a long hug that gave Lauren enough time to work out for herself that he was fine.

As they pulled apart, he realised that the singing had stopped. He took another look at his wife, a sheen of tears in her eyes. He didn't worry about this though, as her eyes were smiling. Her eyes always gave her away. He stroked her cheek and they turned toward the girls and Callen. He saw Emma looking at Callen with a smile. He walked over to Emma, noting how happy and carefree she looked. Maybe it was the just the karaoke, maybe the visitor. Whatever it was, he hoped some of it was because she was home.

"Dad!" Emma said. As he swept her up in a hug, she put her arms around his neck, and he closed his eyes and smiled. She was finally home, if only she would stay this time.

"Emma! Welcome home. Finally," he said to her. God, he'd missed her. If only he'd been able to keep her safe, maybe she wouldn't have left. He tightened his arms around her, almost as if he could hold her tight enough she wouldn't leave.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" she gasped.

He released her and took her face in his hands looking at her, trying to figure out her out. She was the only one of his girls he had trouble reading.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Missed you too," she replied, smiling at him.

She looked over at Callen and then back to him.

"You brought a present home for me," she said. He smiled at that. He could hear the happiness in her voice and knew that at least in regards to making her happy, bring him back had been the right thing to do.

"Thought you might like to see him again," he replied.

"Thank you," Emma said kissing him on the cheek. As she stepped away he said to her, "You might want to see if he would like a drink."

He then turned to Claire, his younger, more energetic daughter. She didn't know it but she got that energy from his sister.

"Hi Claire," he said, walking toward her.

"Dad, welcome home. All in one piece?" she replied as she hugged him.

"All in one piece," he said softly. It was a bit of a tradition for the two of them. It was easier for Claire to ask him this, to make light of his job. Even though he didn't go out in the field often anymore, they kept it ups.

"So who's the guy? And why is he Emma's present?" she asked him.

"Don't you remember him?" he asked, avoiding the second question. He hadn't been sure that she would remember him.

"No, though he seems familiar," she replied, as she rested her head on his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair, part of him hoping for the apple scent she used to use when she was little. Unfortunately she'd grown out of apple scented shampoo a long time ago.

"That's Callen. You were about seven when he stayed with us after we were on a mission together. He ended up taking Emma to the prom." She looked at him, a shocked look on her face.

"She got to go to the prom with him? But he's older!" a whine coming into her voice. He should have seen that coming. They'd been having issues about older boys for about 6 months now. Thankfully though she hadn't yet brought one home, though he had expected it a few times.

"Yes, he is," her father replied simply.

"So how come..." He cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Because I trusted him to behave," he looked down at her. He didn't trust all older boys, but Callen he had trusted enough that night, well almost.

"Okay, well I'm going to get a drink. Welcome back," she said again, as she pulled away walked up to Callen. He watched as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," she said. "I don't really remember you, but were you really my sister's prom date?" He almost chuckled. Claire was never one to take only one persons answer for something.

"You were shorter, not much else has changed. Yeah, I was." Callen replied. He could almost sense her disappointment at his simple answer. She hated it when he wouldn't give details, unless it was about work.

"Cool," she replied and headed out of the room, no doubt about to try her luck getting more information out of Emma.

"Callen, come, sit down," Lauren said.

The three of them sat down comfortably on the couch, Lauren settling back in his arms.

"It's so good to have you back, Callen. Craig tells me you have to head back to LA tomorrow," said Lauren.

"Yeah, back to work," Callen replied.

"Is there anyone waiting for you?" Lauren asked, concern in her voice. My wife, the mother, he smiled gently. It's one of the reasons I love her so much.

"I've got a pretty close team. But no, no one special." Callen smiled at Lauren and he relaxed. Callen wasn't one to talk about things much, but he seemed to remember enough about Lauren to not be offended by her concern.

"So what's been happening with the girls? They've grown up a bit," Callen asked.

"Claire's almost finished school, who knows what she'll do after. Keeps changing her mind every couple of months. I think last I knew she wanted to be a interior designer," he answered looking at Lauren when he'd finished. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Emma yet."

"Emma's been travelling for about eight years. She doesn't get home much. We're hoping she might decide she likes it back here after all and settle down. But she still seems to enjoy the excitement of not knowing where she will be next," Lauren replied. He tightened his hold on her. He knew how hard it was on her that Emma had gone away.

"Where's she been?" Callen asked.

At that moment, Emma walked back in and handed Callen his drink. He watch the two of them, trying to determine what was going on between them. He sensed something but wasn't quite sure what. To be honest, there was still a part of him that wasn't sure if bringing Callen home had been the right thing.

He watched Callen turn towards her, and caught the slight blush that rose on her cheeks.

"So, you've been away?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Claire's grown up so much. But these two," she said indicating the two of them, "they haven't changed." She smiled softly at them. He was glad she noticed, glad she was happy about it. He noted Claire standing at the doorway with her drink watching them.

"Where have you been?" Callen asked Emma.

"UK, Europe, New Zealand, Australia. Just seeing the sights, working my way around." she replied. "Haven't wanted to settle down?" Callen continued with his questioning. He watched her carefully as she responded to that.

"No reason to. It's easier this way. I get bored, I move on." she replied. Not quite the truth, but close enough. He knew she didn't want Lauren to know the real reason she hadn't settled down. Five years ago he'd given her no choice but to tell him and she'd made him promise not to tell anyone. He kept it, though keeping secrets from his wife wasn't something he enjoyed doing, especially about their daughters.

"Well, I'm going to check on dinner." Lauren said, leaving his arms and turning toward the doorway.

"Oh Emma, could you go up to the attic and bring down the punch bowl and glasses for me please." His attention had been caught by Claire and the look on her face, she was confused about something, yet also excited.

"Callen, would you mind helping her please? It might be a little heavy." Lauren continued.

"Sure," Callen replied, standing up.

As they left the room, Claire walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Sure, what is it Claire?" he replied looking at her, concerned.

"Why do you have a problem with older boys?" she asked, watching him carefully. How do I answer this. He'd never wanted her to know what had happened to his sister.A long time ago he had decided that he would never let his daughters, if he was lucky enough to have any, date boys outside of their grade at school. Once they were adults it was up to them, but whilst he could, he would protect them from that potential danger. He didn't want to see his girls broken in heart and body because of an older boy, not like Jenny had been. Anyway if the guy was really interested, he'd just have to wait.

"Sweetheart, older boys they … know too much about life for you to deal with." If only she could understand.

"But Dad..." He cut her off.

"No Claire. When you are eighteen it will be up to you. But for now, I get to make the rules, okay. It's only because I love you and want to protect you. You know how much I want to protect you right?" he asked her. Please Claire, he begged silently, don't fight me on this. There are only so many things I can protect you from.

"I know Dad," she replied softly. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, holding out his hand to her.

"Shall we go see if we can help your mother?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Sure," she replied, taking his hand. He pulled her up into a bear hug and whispered "I love you Claire"

"I love you too Dad." As she pulled back she smiled at him. He knew it would be hard when she turned eighteen to let her go and make her own choices, but at least for now, she was his little one to protect.

They walked together to the kitchen.

"Everything's ready," Lauren said, looking up at the two of them and smiling.

"Can you help me take it to the table?" she asked them.

"Sure," he replied at the same time as Claire.

Once the food was on the table, Lauren looked at Claire.

"Claire, could you let Emma and Callen know that dinner is ready, please?" she asked.

"Sure. You want me to tell them you found the punch bowl?" Claire asked. He watched as his wife blush, a sure sign she was up to something.

"Yes please," Lauren replied. Claire left and he walked over to his wife, turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Just what are you up to, my love?" he asked.

Lauren looked up at him, slipping her arms around his neck. He knew what she was up to, trying to avoid answering a question by kissing him.

"Lauren?" he asked in firm voice that she knew well.

"They just needed some time alone, Craig." she said.

"To do what?" he asked, wondering if she would actually tell him.

She bit her lip and he stopped pushing. The only reason she wouldn't tell him something was if she had promised.

"To kiss?" he asked, giving her a way out.

She looked up at him, shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked him. He really should confess now.

"You remember her prom right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Remember how I was called into work after they left?" Her eyes narrowed at him. Oh dear, now I am in trouble.

"It wasn't work. I went to the prom," he said.

"Craig, how could you spy on them?" she said, shaking her head.

"How could I not. She was out with an older guy and you hadn't seen the way Callen looked at her when he first saw her." Up until that moment, he hadn't been worried at all about Callen escorting Emma to the prom. He'd really thought that they were becoming like brother and sister.

"They never knew I was there, but I did hear him promise to kiss her when she was older." Might as well confess the lot.

"And you still invited him back?" she asked.

"Well,... yes. I did it for Emma," he frowned, still not sure how things would work out.

"Craig?" Lauren asked. She always knew when there was more he wanted to say.

"Sweetheart, I just want her to be happy. I thought maybe there might be a chance that he could make her happy, at least for a little while. Maybe even help her feel safe. I don't know if he can, but at least he can understand what she has been through. Not many guys could," he replied.

"That's if she tells him," Lauren said.

"I know. But I had to try," he replied softly. Lauren reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You know she's going to get hurt sometime right. If it doesn't work out, if he doesn't feel the same way. Even if he does, what about when he gets hurt?" she looked concerned, but whether it was for Lauren or for him, he wasn't sure.

"I know, and I'll...we'll be there when she does. That's all I can do for her now," he replied sadly, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Craig Jacobs," Lauren said to him.

"I love you Lauren Jacobs," he replied as his kissed her, knowing that she understood and that he was forgiven.

"Oh, come on you two. We've got company!" he heard Claire say. He pulled back from his wife and looked at his youngest daughter, smiling. He knew Claire didn't mind catching them kissing, though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Shall we go to the table then?" he asked, holding out his arms to them. They linked arms and walked to the dining room. As they were taking their seats, Emma and Callen walked in.

He looked at Emma and smiled to himself. She looked happy, almost pleased with herself. He didn't want to think too much about why, so he focused on the fact that she was happy.

"I'm sorry Emma, I completely forgot that I'd brought it down the other day," Lauren said to Emma.

"That's okay Mum," Emma replied.

"So, what took you so long?" Claire asked. He watched as Emma sat down and looked over at Callen and then Claire.

"Found some things up there that I hadn't checked out for a while. Got sidetracked," she replied.

He held back a grin. There was so much that she could have meant by that.

He poured them all a drink and then raised his glass.

"A toast," he said.

"To family and old friends," he continued, looking at Emma and Callen in particular. Everyone raised their glasses.

"And to promises," Emma added, with a wink to Callen, that he tried to ignore.

"Promises?" he asked.

"I promise to come home more often," Emma said looking at him and smiling. Well if that is what comes of bringing Callen home, then it was definitely a good thing.

He smiled back at Emma as they all put their glasses down.

"Callen, that shade of lipstick looks much better on my daughter than on you," he said. He watched as Claire looked at Emma and Emma's hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at Callen in shock. He couldn't resist chuckling and saw Emma close her eyes and blush. She used to be so good at not falling for those kind of comments. It's what had made her so hard to read. She opened her eyes and looked back at him.

"I really have been away for too long haven't I?" Emma asked. Way too long, my sweet girl.

"Yep. I'm just glad he didn't try anything when you were seventeen," he said.

"Why's that?" Claire asked. Oh Claire, did you really just ask me that.

He looked straight at Claire and said, "We would have missed out on one fine agent if he had."

It was true, though not exactly in the way that Claire was thinking. He'd had enough contacts to ensure that Callen only ever worked behind a desk if he'd wanted to. He heard Emma chuckle and looked over in time to see her wink at Callen. He saw Claire smile at Emma and turned to look at his wife. He smiled at her, thinking how good it was to have their family together.


	7. Chapter 7 Later That Night Callen POV

_A/N - so this continues on from that night. This time Callen's pov of what happens next._

_Sorry it took so long, finally back in LA Land after drifting off to Camelot._

_Thanks for all the reviews etc of the previous chapters. Hopefully you will enjoy these next two chapters. Emma's comes up next._

_Thanks to You-Shattered-My-Soul for beta'ing and checking out that I have my head back where it should be!  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 6**  
_

_POV - Callen_

There wasn't a good night kiss that night. Claire had gone to bed and he had been talking by the fire with Jacobs, Lauren and Emma. He felt Emma's head drop onto his shoulder. She'd been sitting next to him and fallen asleep. Lauren smiled at her.

"I am surprised she lasted as long as she has tonight. Must be a compliment to the company. She hasn't made it past nine o'clock, since she got home," Lauren said, smiling gently at Emma.

He glanced at the clock on the mantle, 11pm. He hadn't realised how late it was.

"Callen, why don't you stay the night? Your things are here and you haven't checked into the hotel yet," Jacobs offered.

"Please stay. I know Emma would hate to miss out on saying goodbye," Lauren added, and, well, he didn't want to miss out on goodbye either.

"Sure, why not," he said. Looking back at Emma, he asked, "Would she wake up if I took her upstairs?" as Jacobs stood up and went to retrieve his bag from near the front door.

"Doubt it, she sleeps pretty soundly most times," Lauren said. "If you don't mind taking her up, that would be great. Save her sleeping on the couch." He looked at her again, thinking about how much more comfortable she would be in bed. She looked too fragile to be left on the couch, so different from when she was awake.

"No problem." he said, gently moving Emma's head off his shoulder. He stood up and, as he picked her up, he asked, "Which room's hers?"

"I'll show you," said Jacobs. He held back a smile, as he noticed a slightly protective tone in Jacobs voice. Wonder if he doesn't trust me? She was lighter than he expected, and she snuggled her head into his neck. He couldn't be sure but he thought he could feel her smile against his neck. He liked the feel of her in his arms, even asleep.

"Seems she trusts you Callen, even in her sleep," Jacobs said to him. He wondered why Jacobs thought that, but didn't mind. He hoped he was right.

When he got her upstairs, he gently placed her on the bed and, as he was about to move away he heard a soft whisper from her, "Thank you." He wondered if she knew it was him.

He walked back out of the room as Lauren came in and took care of getting her settled.

"Your room's here," Jacobs said indicating the room across from Emma's. "Word of warning though. In the morning, you'll have to share the bathroom with Emma and Claire. Would suggest you get up early so you get some hot water. Claire is known to use it all up," Jacobs said with a quiet chuckle as he walked toward Lauren, who was just closing Emma's door.

"Goodnight Callen," Lauren said, as she slipped her arm around Jacobs waist and they started walking away.

"Goodnight," he replied to both of them and went into his room.

He slept well, but was woken at 3am by the sound of someone moving downstairs. His instincts told him to check, though he didn't sense any danger, just an opportunity. When he quietly opened his door, he noticed Emma's was open. He smiled, went back into his room and pulled on a shirt.

He found her sitting on the floor by the fire, a mug in her hand. He noticed the pyjamas, she must have woken up sometime and changed.

Emma looked up when she heard his footsteps. He caught a smile start to form on her face, followed quickly by a frown.

"Uh, stupid jetlag," he heard her say, looking away from him.

He started to laugh at the look he had seen on her face, before she had turned away.

"Well, I have occasionally been called stupid, but never jet lag," he replied, wondering what was behind that response.

Emma looked back at him quickly, eyes wide.

"You're really here? You mean, I'm not hallucinating?" Emma shook her head, like she was trying to clear her thoughts.

"Yep, I'm here. Why would you think you were hallucinating? In particular, why would you be hallucinating about me?" he asked her as he moved close and joined her on the floor. He though he saw her blush but it may have just been the heat of the fire.

"Thought you'd gone. Plus, jet lag. Hate it," Emma replied, taking a small sip of her drink, before she looked back at him.

"Your parents offered me a bed," he said, "didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." She looked at him and he could have sworn he saw her eyes drop to his mouth. He repeated the look on her and the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"Would have thought a seasoned traveller like you wouldn't get jet lag," he added when she didn't say anything.

"I don't, unless I come home." Emma took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I can go four different countries, four different time zones in less that a week and not feel a thing. Come home, hits me for a week. Waking up a three is normal right now." She indicated a second mug on the table, "Want some hot chocolate?" she offered.

"Expecting someone?" he asked, wondering about the second mug and when she had done that kind of trip.

"Dad. Claire. One of them usually hears me coming down stairs. Guess I got lucky this time," she replied, with a smile, as she reached for a marshmallow and dropped it carefully into her drink.

He raised his eyebrows at her comment, but didn't say anything, tempting as it was to tease her. He reached over and accepted the hot chocolate, grabbing some marshmallows as well. Hot chocolate without marshmallows was just flavoured milk. Not the same thing at all. He watched her as he took a sip, learning something new about her. She makes one fine hot chocolate. He watched her briefly close her eyes.

"I miss this," Emma said, with a small sigh and opening her eyes again to look at him.

"What, having hot chocolate by the fire with me?" he teased. She smiled in response.

"Christmas with hot chocolate, the fire, the snow, it being cold. It just doesn't feel like Christmas without those things," Emma replied.

"Don't like the sun, surf and sand?" he asked.

"Didn't say I didn't like it. I wouldn't be in OZ if I didn't, but it's just not Christmas. Right now, this is perfect," she said softly.

"It's not snowing," Callen said. She smiled, a cheeky smile he liked.

"But you make up for a lot. Plus, it might. There is a chance," she replied.

"True, it might," he said. She seemed happy and it made him wonder why, if she missed this so much, she hadn't been home recently, or at least at Christmas time.

Emma looked at the fire, she seemed slightly mesmerised by the flickering flames. He watched and waited for a bit before breaking the silence.

"Why haven't you been home for so long?" he asked. He hadn't had the chance yet to ask that and was hoping she would answer.

Emma looked away from the fire to him, he caught a glimpse of sadness, but was only brief.

"Just haven't. Work, other places to see. Doesn't always line up with coming home," Emma said, looking back to the fire.

"For five years?" he asked, not believing her. He knew how to tell if someone was lying, and whilst she said the words well, her body language, and what he knew so far, didn't add up to the words being true.

"G, please don't. This is perfect right now, please don't spoil it," she said, pleading with him, a slight shake to her head.

He looked at her carefully, watching the flickering expressions on her face. She was definitely hiding something.

"Alright, not now. But..." He left it unspoken. She nodded.

"Another time," she said. Good, I'll keep her to that one day. He smiled a little at the thought of there being more to this than just a kiss and hot chocolate by the fire. It kind of caught him by surprise, but he liked the idea.

"Promise?" he asked. She looked at him and he saw the emotions flick across her face as she tried to decide. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Promise," she said.

"Good," he replied, a determined tone to his voice so she knew that he meant it. He would hold her to her promise.

Emma reached back to put her empty mug on the tray on the table behind him. She'd had to move closer to him to do it and he breathed in her scent. He couldn't place it but it was very appealing. She looked him in the eye and instead of moving away, she stayed still for a moment. She smiled slowly and moved closer. He held still, this time it was her turn. He did smile though, and she moved to sit on his lap, her legs either side of his. His hands rested on her hips, to support her, but his fingers found a gap and made their way underneath, gently stroking the skin of her back. Her breathing got heavier and her eyes darkened and closed briefly. He assumed she liked where this was going since she didn't stop him.

This time she started the kiss, and he let her led the way. He slid his hands up her back, groaning as his fingers encountered nothing but her skin. He wasn't sure if this was the place for this to be happening, after all, her father was just upstairs. Her fingers found there way under his shirt and, this time, he didn't stop her, he wanted this and, honestly, her father really didn't matter. His thumbs slipped around the front to her stomach and, as his hands moved slowly up her side, he heard her moan. He smiled and moved from kissing her mouth to her neck, her head dropped back, giving him access. As his hands went higher, one thumb encountered a scar, a jagged scar, about five centimetres in length. From a knife. He knew what they felt like and he pulled back.

"Emma?" he asked, concerned and frowning. What had happened? He felt something, maybe fear for her, but he wasn't quite sure he was willing to place a name on the emotion.

She pulled away from him, and he missed her warmth and touch.

"Em? What happened?" he asked, wishing he'd been quicker and kept her with him.

"Accident on the job, risk of working in kitchens," Emma replied. He knew she was lying. That kind of scar didn't come from a simple kitchen accident.

"Emma? Please, what happened?" he asked again, gently but demanding. The thought of someone hurting her sent a shudder through him that he barely suppressed.

"Fine, it's side effect from who Dad is. Please G." Emma begged.

"Did you father...?" Callen asked, shocked. No, Jacobs couldn't have done this.

"Oh god no! Dad wouldn't do this," Emma replied quickly. So who then?

"Someone wanted to hurt him, so they hurt me instead. Please G, no more tonight." She looked at him, silently begging him with her eyes to leave it alone. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes and so he gave in.

"Another time then," he said. Add it to the list of things to find out.

She didn't answer, just looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. There was so much about her he didn't know, so much he wanted to know. It wasn't often that he came across someone who could understand the life he led, she could. For once, he wanted to know where this could go, even hoped it would go somewhere. An idea formed in his mind, he smiled.

"So, how about you come to LA? New Years. I'll take some time off, we can see the sights." Hetty wouldn't mind, he had plenty of leave anyway. She'd even be pleased about him stopping to smell the roses.

"You want me to come to LA?" Emma asked, looking slightly shocked at his offer.

"Yes" he replied. "Have you been to LA yet with all your travelling?" From what had been said earlier tonight, he didn't think so.

"No. Are you inviting me to stay or just see the sights?" Emma asked.

"You could stay in a hotel, but I am more than happy to share," he said, his mind wandering to the possibilities.

"You have a spare room?" Emma asked, mischief making her eyes sparkle again. He was glad she was happy again, though he still wanted to know what had happened. He hoped she'd tell him in time. He didn't want to go to Jacobs to find out, though he would if he had to.

"No, half a bed I don't usually use," he replied, making it clear what he wanted to happen if she was to stay with him. He hoped she felt the same way.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Emma asked, looking like she was holding back a smile.

"Smile, say thank you. Book your tickets so you can't change your mind," he grinned at her.

She laughed. He liked her laugh, it was one of the things about her that he loved. Loved? Where did that come from?

"Fine, I'll come ... and I'll stay with you if you still want. But I'll book my own ticket," she said, almost shyly.

"Still want, Thank you," he replied with a smile. She looked like she might be considering kissing him again. He started to move toward her, dropping his gaze to her lips. He saw her tongue flick over her bottom lip and she started to move toward him too.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she straightened up.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, having no idea what she was wanting him to listen for, slightly disappointed, though curious about what had made her eyes sparkle like that.

"It's snowing" she replied, looking toward the window, even though she couldn't see out of it.

"How can you tell?" he asked. Seriously, he couldn't hear anything different.

"I can hear it. I've always been able to hear it." Emma turned to him, smiling with such excitement he couldn't help but feel it too.

She got up and almost danced across to the window to look. He quietly laughed at the child-like excitement she was showing. She's definitely been away too long, if she's this excited about it possibly snowing.

"Yep, it's snowing. Come on, lets go," Emma said, walking toward the doorway.

"What? Outside?" She can't be serious. He stood up, following her.

"Yes," she replied and she was already at the front door opening it.

"Emma, you'll freeze," he warned. She wasn't really going to do this was she?

"No I won't. You'll keep me warm. Come on," she said, skipping down the front steps onto the grass.

He watched as she twirled around on the front lawn, arms held out, barefoot with snow floating down all around her and getting caught in her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. He couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful.

"Come on G, come keep me warm," Emma said, stopping and looking at him with a mischievous smile. How could he resist?

So, that is how he found himself at three in the morning, outside, barefoot in the snow. But instead of twirling with her, he caught her in his arms kissed her and she kissed him back. She was right. They weren't cold.


	8. Chapter 8 Later That Night Emma POV

_A/N - Emma's side of the story this time. Again, thanks to You-Shattered-My-Soul for beta'ing  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
_

**Chapter 7**

_POV - Emma_

There wasn't a good night kiss that night. Claire had gone to bed and she had been talking with G, and her parents by the fire. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open but didn't want to leave. She was hoping for some time alone with G before he left tonight. She was quite out of it as she felt her head drop to the side towards G and then everything was black and she was asleep. She vaguely remembered being placed into bed, and whispered, "Thank you," though she wasn't quite sure who to.

She woke up and looked at the clock - 3am - and groaned. Please I just want to sleep until a decent time. She rolled over and snuggled down, but realised she was still in her clothes and that she wasn't really all that comfortable. She got up and put on her pyjamas, but by then was definitely awake. Maybe some hot chocolate will help. She got up and walked quietly downstairs, hoping not to wake anyone.

As she made her drink, setting out a second mug just in case she hadn't been quiet enough. She wondered about G. She'd missed saying goodbye to him. She wondered if her father would give her his number in the morning so she could at least call him and say goodbye, wouldn't be the same as a goodnight kiss, but it would be better than nothing. Who knows, maybe he's not really that interested. She thought he was, but she always doubted whether guys were interested in her. Tray in hand, she went in and sat down by the fire, carefully placing the tray on the table.

She picked up a mug and had just taken the first sip, closing her eyes as the warm chocolate slid down her throat, warming her from the inside. She heard footsteps and looked up wondering who she had woken

Her breath caught as she looked at him, a smile starting to form on her lips. Couldn't be, she thought, disappointed, the smile turning into a frown as she looked away.

"Uh, stupid jetlag," she said. It had never caused her to see things before.

She heard him laugh and say, "Well, I have occasionally been called stupid, but never jet lag."

She looked back at him quickly, eyes wide.

"You're really here? You mean, I'm not hallucinating?" she asked, shaking her head, trying to clear her vision, just in case she was seeing and hearing things.

"Yep. Why would you think you were hallucinating? In particular, why would you be hallucinating about me?" he asked as he joined her on the floor. She blushed at his question and quickly pushed the thoughts that had caused the blush to the back of her mind.

"Thought you'd gone. Plus, jet lag. Hate it," she replied, taking a small sip of her drink. She had a vague memory of someone carrying her to her bed and wondered if it might have been him.

"Your parents offered me a bed," he said, "didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." She looked at him, her gaze dropping to his mouth before looking back at his eyes. She blushed when she saw him do the same, knowing he'd caught her look.

"Would have thought a seasoned traveller like you wouldn't get jet lag," he added when she didn't say anything.

"I don't, unless I come home." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I can go four different countries, four different time zones in less that a week and not feel a thing. Come home, hits me for a week. Waking up a three is normal right now." She indicated a second mug on the table, "Would you like some hot chocolate?" she offered.

"Expecting someone?" he asked, as she saw him look at the extra mug.

"Dad. Claire. One of them usually hears me coming down stairs. Guess I got lucky this time," she replied, with a smile as she reached for a marshmallow and dropped it carefully into her drink.

He raised his eyebrows at her comment, but didn't say anything. He reached over and accepted the hot chocolate, grabbing some marshmallows as well. She smiled at the look on his face as he put the marshmallows in his mug. Closing her eyes, she smelt the hot chocolate, could taste the marshmallows on her lips and feel the warmth of the fire.

"I miss this," Emma said, with a small sigh and opening her eyes again to look at him.

"What, having hot chocolate by the fire with me?" he teased. She smiled at him. Well, she just added one more thing to the list of Christmas favourites.

"Christmas with hot chocolate, the fire, the snow, it being cold. It just doesn't feel like Christmas without those things," Emma replied, remembering all the warm ones she'd had recently and feeling the regret surface that she hadn't come home sooner.

"Don't like the sun, surf and sand?" he asked.

"Didn't say I didn't like it. I wouldn't be in OZ if I didn't, but it's just not Christmas. Right now, this is perfect," she said softly, meaning it. It had been so long since things had felt like they were perfect.

"It's not snowing," he said. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"But you make up for a lot. Plus, it might. There is a chance." And that made a big difference, a chance that it could snow, even if it didn't. There was no chance of that happening if she had still been in Australia.

"True, it might," he said.

She looked at the fire, getting slightly mesmerised by the flickering flames.

"Why haven't you been home for so long?" he asked.

She looked away from the fire to him, pushing back the sadness that she felt.

"Just haven't. Work, other places to see. Doesn't always line up with coming home," she said, a practiced response she had perfected a couple of years ago.

"For five years?" he asked. Doesn't sound like he believed her.

"G, please don't. This is perfect right now, please don't spoil it," she said, pleading with him, a slight shake to her head.

She felt the expressions that were flickering on her face, too tired to stop them, and hoped he wouldn't ask anymore. She wasn't ready to tell him. She wouldn't even tell her mother.

"Alright, not now. But..." He left it unspoken. She felt some of the tension leave her and nodded.

"Another time," she said. She had noted the look of determination in his eyes and realised she would have to tell him sometime, if this thing between them was going to go anywhere.

"Promise?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Promise," she said. She hadn't regretted the last promise between them

"Good," he replied, a determined tone to his voice and she knew that he meant it.

She reached back to put her empty mug on the tray on the table behind him. She'd had to move closer to him to do it and she could feel the heat from his body, even though she hadn't touched him. It was different to the heat from the fire. She looked him in the eye and instead of moving away, she stayed still for a moment, wondering if he wanted this too. She smiled slowly and moved closer, gauging his response. He held still, but he also smiled, one that she found very hard to resist, so she moved to sit on his lap, her legs either side of his. His hands rested on her hips, to support her, but his fingers found a gap and made their way underneath, gently stroking the skin of her back. Her breathing got heavier and her eyes closed briefly, as she felt the heat from his touch spread through her whole body.

This time she started the kiss. He ran his hands over her back, and when she heard him groan, she had to fight to maintain some amount of control. She was determined that this time she would remember what she did, this time she would show him what she could do. Her fingers found there way under his shirt and, this time, he didn't stop her. When she felt his thumbs slipped around the front to her stomach and his hands move slowly up her side, she moaned and felt herself lose that small amount of control she had left. She was back to just responding to him. When he pulled back from the kiss, her head dropped back as he moved to her neck. As his hands slowly slid up her side, she could barely breathe. Then one of his thumbs encountered the scar and he pulled back. He'd made her forget about it. No, not now please.

"Emma?" he asked, sounding concerned and frowning.

She knew what he was asking, but she couldn't tell him. She wasn't prepared for this to happen so soon. She pulled away from him, missing his warmth and touch.

"Em? What happened?" he asked. She moved slightly away, struggling with the desire to be back in his arms.

"Accident on the job, risk of working in kitchens," she replied. Another lie, but most just believed it.

"Emma? Please, what happened?" he asked again, gently but demanding. Of course, he wouldn't.

"Fine, it's side effect from who Dad is. Please G." She silently begged him not to ask any more.

"Did you father...?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Oh god no! Dad wouldn't do this," Emma replied quickly. Damn, now she'd have to say something. She couldn't let him think her father had done this to her.

"Someone wanted to hurt him, so they hurt me instead. Please G, no more tonight." She looked at him, silently begging him with her eyes to leave it alone. She really wasn't ready for this. She should be, it had been so long ago, but she just wasn't.

"Another time then," he said. She didn't answer, just looked at him, struggling to hold back the tears in her eyes. She didn't know if she could tell him. She hoped she could one day. If anyone could understand the truth, he could. She saw him smile and wondered why. She didn't have to wait long to find out what he was thinking.

"So, how about you come to LA? New Years. I'll take some time off, we can see the sights," he asked

"You want me to come to LA?" Emma asked, slightly shocked at his offer.

"Yes" he replied. "Have you been to LA yet with all your travelling?" He knew she hadn't. Maybe...

"No. Are you inviting me to stay or just see the sights?" she asked, wanting to be sure exactly what he was offering. Hoping for both, not just the second.

"You could stay in a hotel, but I am more than happy to share," he said.

"You have a spare room?" she asked, mischief in her voice and mind. A girl can hope, can't she.

"No, half a bed I don't usually use," he replied, making it clear to her what he wanted to happen if she was to stay with him. She was quite happy with that scenario too, and just at the thought of what might happen, she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she asked. She needed to know he meant it, that he really wanted her to come.

"Smile, say thank you. Book your tickets so you can't change your mind," he grinned.

She laughed, she'd missed him. Even though they hadn't had a lot of time, she missed the way he could make her laugh so easily.

"Fine, I'll come ... and I'll stay with you if you still want. But I'll book my own ticket," she said, almost shyly. She knew what she was getting herself in for, didn't stop her being just a little bit nervous, excited nervous though, not scared.

"Still want, Thank you," he replied with a smile. She looked at his lips and considered kissing him again. She saw him start to move toward her, and she started to smile, heat flooding her body. But then she heard something, and as much as she wanted to kiss him, this something was the last thing to make tonight absolutely perfect and she couldn't resist it's call. Her eyes lit up.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, looking at him.

"What?" he replied, looking confused and disappointed. She'd have to make that missed kiss up somehow, soon.

"It's snowing" she replied, looking toward the window, even though she couldn't see out of it. She just knew it was.

"How can you tell?" he asked. She couldn't explain, she'd just always knew that sound. It was such a soft, well a soft drip, was the only way she could think of. Not heavy like rain, but like a caress in a drip. God, this jetlag was making even her thoughts crazy.

"I can hear it. I've always been able to hear it." She turned to him, excited and buzzing.

She got up and almost danced across to the window to look.

"Yep, it's snowing. Come on, lets go," she said, as she started walking toward the doorway.

"What? Outside?" he asked. He must be thinking I am crazy. Well, he'd be right.

"Yes," she replied simply, already at the front door opening it. She felt the rush of cold air and shivered, but it felt so good.

"Emma, you'll freeze," he warned. As if that was a concern, it had been way too long since she had felt snow, she didn't care if she got cold. Actually, an interesting thought crossing her mind as she thought back to the missed kiss. She smiled.

"No I won't. You'll keep me warm, come on," she said skipping down the front steps onto the grass, loving the cold feel of the grass and snow on her feet.

She felt him watching her and she started to twirl around on the front lawn, arms held out, barefoot with snow floating down all around her and getting caught in her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. She remembered doing this every winter with the first snow fall. Well, actually she did it with every snowfall. Her family thought she was mad!

"Come on G, come keep me warm," she said, stopping and looking at him with a smile she hoped he couldn't resist.

So, that is how she found herself at three in the morning, outside, barefoot in the snow. In the arms of a man she had loved for ten years, as much as she might wish to deny it. He caught her in his arms kissed her and she kissed him back. She was right. They weren't cold

_A/N - Love to know what you think._

_So, next up here will be the Prom night, when I get to it. Again Multiple pov's. The LA one will probably come as another story, not the pov though. It will be more a normal story. I figure the only people who want to know about prom night will be the ones ready this anyway. So I won't be listing this as complete yet._


	9. Chapter 9 Prom Night Part 1

_A/N - Thanks for all the review etc. So, it's now back to Prom Night. This will be a series of little chapters, will keep with the multiple pov but not sure how many. _

_Thanks to all of you for sticking with this story, I know it's a little different but it's been fun to write. At the moment the fun is a nice change from the more serious story Second Chance._

_Let me know what you think. _

_Any mistakes are all me_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Prom Night Part 1**

**_Emma POV_**

She walked through the door, dropped her school bag and looked into the lounge room. Spotting Callen, she headed over and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So, what do you want to watch tonight?" she asked, tucking her feet up underneath her and leaning her head back.

"Hello to you too," Callen said, frowning at her. She blushed slightly, she hadn't meant to be rude.

"Hi G," she said, smiling.

"Hi Em," Callen replied.

"So? What are we watching?" she asked again, hoping he wouldn't remember what today actually was.

"Thought you had a dance to go to," Callen said. Typical, of course he wouldn't forget.

She shrugged.

"Don't have a date anymore. So?" she said as prompted him for his answer, silently begging him to leave it alone. She just wanted to forget about the prom and this afternoon.

"Emma? Why aren't you going to the dance?" Callen asked.

"Because Steve was a jerk and decided to go with the head cheerleader, popular and prettier, and only told me today," she said, embarrassed. She looked straight ahead and not a him as she gave in and told him. She might have only known him a little less than a few weeks, but Callen didn't give up on anything. It wasn't worth the fight.

"You've been looking forward to it," Callen said.

She shrugged again but didn't say anything. Of course she had been looking forward to it, she had the dress, shoes, jewellery. She'd had such a great time with her mum shopping, now it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't want to go with your friends?" Callen asked.

"They all have dates G. Look, are you going to choose a movie or am I?" she said threateningly. She'd make sure she chose one he wouldn't like if he wasn't careful.

"No movie. How about I go with you?" Callen said.

"You?" she asked finally looking at him. Had he really just offered to be her prom date?

"Me," Callen confirmed, smiling at her.

"Why?" she asked, frowning. Why would he want to go to a high school prom?

"Do you want to go to your prom or not?" Callen asked.

"Yes," she said reluctantly. He knew the answer to that question, it's not like he needed to ask.

"Then, will you let me take you?" Callen asked her again.

"You still haven't answered why," she said. She was very confused.

"Fine. It'll make you happy," Callen said.

"Why do ..." she started, but he cut her off.

"I've answered yours, now you answer mine. Do you want me to take you to your prom?" Callen asked again.

She looked at him for a few moments, then she smiled. He was serious. It's not like she didn't enjoy his company, she liked him. Better than Steve. Plus, it could be fun.

"Yes. Thank you," she said and leaned over quickly to kiss him on the cheek before she ran out of the room, trying to ignore the butterflies that were flying in her stomach and the heat on her lips from when she had kissed him. She'd gotten good at ignoring her reactions to him, after all, there was no way Dad would have let anything happen. He was older.

"Mum! I need your help," she called as she raced up the stairs.

_**Callen POV**_

He heard her open the front door, followed by a thump which was unusual. He looked up from the book he was reading and watched her as she walked into the lounge room and sat down next to him. She didn't look her usual happy self. He wondered what had happened.

"So, what do you want to watch tonight?" Emma asked, tucking her feet up underneath her and leaning her head back.

"Hello to you too," he said, frowning at her. Not her usual greeting. Definitely something up. She blushed slightly.

"Hi G," Emma said, smiling.

"Hi Em," he replied, waiting to see whether she would tell him what was wrong.

"So? What are we watching?" Emma asked again. It was prom night, why was she wanting to know what they were going to watch.

"Thought you had a dance to go to," he said.

Emma shrugged.

"Don't have a date anymore. So?" Emma said, prompting him again, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Emma? Why aren't you going to the dance?" he asked, not letting it go. He knew she had been looking forward to it.

"Because Steve was a jerk and decided to go with the head cheerleader, popular and prettier, and only told me today," Emma said. She looked straight ahead and not a him like she was embarrassed.

"You've been looking forward to it," he said, wondering whether Steve actually had a brain. Emma was great and fun to be around, pretty as well.

Emma shrugged again but didn't say anything.

"Don't want to go with your friends?" he asked, still trying to find out why she wasn't going to go.

"They all have dates G. Look, are you going to choose a movie or am I?" Emma said threateningly. He held back a smile, knowing she wouldn't actually make him sit through a movie he didn't like as it would mean she would have to as well. They seemed to have very similar taste in things.

"No movie. How about I go with you?" he said. He knew how much she'd looked forward to this and didn't want her to miss out. She'd done so much for him, it was time for him to return the favour.

"You?" Emma asked finally looking at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Me," he confirmed, smiling at her.

"Why?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Do you want to go to your prom or not?" he asked, wondering if she had a reason for not going that she wasn't telling him.

"Yes," Emma said. Good, so she does still want to go, so it must just be the no date issue.

"Then, will you let me take you?" he asked her again.

"You still haven't answered why," Emma said, sounding confused.

"Fine. It'll make you happy," he said. He liked it when she was happy, it was her normal state and he didn't like this sad version.

"Why do ..." Emma started, but he cut her off.

"I've answered yours, now you answer mine. Do you want me to take you to your prom?" he asked again. She was so stubborn sometimes.

Emma looked at him for a few moments, then she smiled. There it was, she was happy again.

"Yes. Thank you," Emma said and leaned over quickly to kiss him on the cheek before she ran out of the room. He smiled at her energy, it reminded him of Claire, though he doubted Emma would like the comparison to her seven year old sister. He wondered about the spark he'd felt when she'd kissed him, perhaps it was just static.

"Mum! I need your help," Emma said, as he heard her light footsteps running up the stairs.

Well then, just need to tell Jacobs. That will be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10 Prom Night Part 2

_A/N - thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. Nice to know you are still enjoying it._

_ Callen and Jacobs POV's this time  
_

**Prom night Part two.**

**_Callen POV_**

"You're taking Emma to the prom?" Jacobs said, frowning at Callen.

"You okay with that?" asked Callen, hoping he wasn't about to end up needing medical attention.

"Why are you taking her to the prom? Thought she was going with Steve," Jacobs said.

"Not anymore," Callen said, remembering how sad Emma had been when she got home. He hoped Jacobs wouldn't be too difficult about it.

"Why not?" Jacobs asked.

"Because he doesn't have a brain and decided to go with someone else. Jacobs look, she wants to go and she won't do it on her own. You know she'll be safe with me, probably safer than she would have been with Steve," Callen said, trying to reassure Jacobs.

"Callen, you're making me break my rules," Jacobs said. Callen smiled, knowing now that he wouldn't have to disappoint Emma.

"Just bending them, Jacobs," Callen said with a grin.

"You're older Callen. You are going to be her prom date. Rule broken not just bent," Jacobs said.

"You don't have to, you could always tell her no," Callen said, knowing Jacobs could never do that. He'd learnt a lot about the relationship between Jacobs and Emma over the last few weeks. Jacobs adored Emma and would never do anything to hurt her, even if it did mean breaking his rule about older guys just this once. It's not like Emma was the type to take advantage of that weakness.

"Yeah right Callen. Break my daughter's heart? Not likely." Jacobs replied. "So, guess we'd better find you something to wear. Can't have you wearing jeans when my girl is all dressed up," Jacobs added as he started moving upstairs.

"Guess so," said Callen, following Jacobs.

"Callen," Jacobs said over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Just friends, nothing more," Jacobs said

"Just friends," Callen agreed.

**_Jacobs POV_**

"You're taking Emma to the prom?" Jacobs said, frowning at Callen. How did this happen?

"You okay with that?" asked Callen, looking like he wanted to step away from him. He was pleased to see that Callen didn't move though.

"Why are you taking her to the prom? Thought she was going with Steve," Jacobs said, not that he particularly liked Steve, but he was at least the same age as Emma.

"Not anymore," Callen said.

"Why not?" Jacobs asked, hoping for a decent reason for this change of plans, preferably something that hadn't hurt Emma.

"Because he doesn't have a brain and decided to go with someone else. Jacobs look, she wants to go and she won't do it on her own. You know she'll be safe with me, probably safer than she would have been with Steve," Callen said. Yeah, he knew Emma would be safe with Callen, but it didn't mean he liked it. He wanted to know more about why Emma wasn't going with Steve but he had a feeling Emma wouldn't want to talk about it. He hoped he wouldn't come across Steve anytime soon.

"Callen, you're making me break my rules," Jacobs said, remembering how excited Emma had been when she had run up the stairs looking for Lauren just before. He saw Callen smile, and realised that he'd just given his permission.

"Just bending them, Jacobs," Callen said with a grin.

"You're older Callen. You are going to be her prom date. Rule broken not just bent," Jacobs said, hoping this wouldn't come back to bite him later. At least Claire was too young to take advantage at the moment and he knew Emma well enough that she wouldn't push things after this. Not that there was that long to go before she was eighteen and the rule wouldn't matter.

"You don't have to, you could always tell her no," Callen said.

"Yeah right Callen. Break my daughter's heart? Not likely," Jacobs replied. One day maybe Callen would understand. "So, guess we'd better find you something to wear. Can't have you wearing jeans when my girl is all dressed up," he added as he started moving upstairs.

"Guess so," said Callen, following him.

"Callen," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Just friends, nothing more," he said. He might be breaking the rules for Emma but if Callen pushed it, he would find a way to make him regret it.

"Just friends," Callen agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 Prom Night Part 3

_A/N - Emma's, Callen's and then Jacob's view. Hope you like it. Any mistakes are mine.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Prom Night Part 3**

_Emma's POV_

"Mum, is Dad really okay with this?" she asked whilst her mother finished putting her hair up.

"Of course he is. He trusts Callen," Lauren said.

"Trust is one thing for Dad, being okay with this is completely different," she said. She hadn't been sure that tonight would happen for a while, even after his offer to take her. Dad and his older guy thing. She'd never minded about that rule before.

"Emma, you wouldn't be allowed out of the house if he didn't trust Callen with you," Lauren said.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so different. Her mum was great at doing stuff with hair, she just hoped it stayed in because she had no idea how to fix it.

"All done," Lauren said finished with the hair spray.

She stood up and slipped on her shoes. Turning around for her mum to check everything over.

"So, do I look okay?" she asked her mum, suddenly nervous.

"You look beautiful Emma," Lauren said smiling at her.

"Dad still going to let me out of the house?" she asked. He hadn't seen her in the dress yet. They'd brought it whilst he had been away. She was sure that her father would prefer her to be wearing something resembling a potato sack, a very large potato sack.

"Let me worry about that. Shall we go see if your date is ready? It's almost time for you to go," Lauren said.

She turned around and looked in the mirror once more. Was she ready? She wasn't sure. She wanted to go and she wanted to go with him. These feelings were so different than the ones she'd had about going with Steve. She wasn't sure if it was just that she was grateful that he had rescued her from not going to her prom, or if it was because of the feelings for him that she had been pushing away for the last three weeks. After all she was just a kid and it's not likely he felt anything more than that for her, even if she did for him. She just hoped her father didn't realise any of this, otherwise she was sure he would change his mind and lock her in her room until he left.

"Ok, let's go face the music," she said, turning back to her mum with a smile. Lauren smiled at her gently.

"You really like him don't you?" Lauren asked.

"What?" she asked. Please tell me it's not that obvious.

"Callen," Lauren confirmed.

"Mum, he's nice. What's not to like?" Emma answered, hoping it sounded generic enough.

"Let's go," Lauren said. She breathed a sigh of relief that the questioning had stopped and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that her father wouldn't have the same insight as her mother did.

They got to the top of the stairs and heard voices downstairs. Lauren called down to them before she realised what was her mum was doing.

"She's ready." Lauren said and she felt the butterflies in her stomach go hyper. She started going down the stairs hoping to be at the bottom before anyone could see her. She wasn't that lucky. She was only a few steps down when he and her father moved into the entry way and looked up at her. Her breath caught as she saw him dressed up and realised that this could be harder than she thought. He looked really good in a suit. She looked away from him to her father, hoping that neither of them had been able to read her reaction. Her father smiled at her, that was promising. She kept moving down the stairs, having to look at the steps because she didn't think she could concentrate on her steps if she was looking at him. When she got to the bottom she finally looked up at him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi," she said, looking closely at him to try and figure out what he was thinking.

"Hi. Very nice," Callen said, smiling back at her. She blushed slightly and turned to her father.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, mentally crossing her fingers that he wouldn't stop her going out.

Her father took her hand and twirled her around slowly.

"Beautiful, but then I always knew that about you," he said, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"So, I can still go?" she asked.

Her father pulled her into a hug, "Of course you can, just be grateful that Steve changed his mind otherwise I'd be saying no," he said quietly in her ear.

She stepped back and looked at Callen

"Guess it's time to go," she said.

"Photo first," Lauren said. She turned around to look at her mother. "One photo okay?" Lauren asked. She hated her photo being taken, at least normally. This time she didn't mind so much. She wanted to remember tonight.

She turned to Callen and gave him a questioning look.

"Fine by me," Callen said. They stepped back together near the wall and turned to face her mother. She felt his arm slip around her waist and tried hard not to give an obvious reaction. Her father could still change his mind. Lauren took the photo. She started to move to the door, Callen followed. Her father opened it for them and she smiled at him. She stopped and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad," she whispered to him.

He smiled back, "Have fun," he said.

She walked out the door and heard her father say quietly to Callen as he passed, "Remember, just friends." She blushed and hoped that the makeup her mother had done would hide it.

Callen held the car door open for her and when she was close to him, he said quietly, "You look beautiful Em."

She looked back at him, bit her lip nervously but managed to say, "Thanks," and smile at him before getting into the car.

_Callen's POV_

He was ready and he and Jacobs were sitting in the lounge room waiting for Emma. Thankfully, the talk was easy. Perhaps because Jacobs didn't feel like this was a real date so he wasn't questioning Callen about his intentions.

They heard Lauren's voice from the top of the stairs, "She's ready," and they stood up together and went out to see.

He looked up the stairs and couldn't quite believe that it was her. She looked so grown up and beautiful. Suddenly he didn't see her as a little sister anymore and he hoped Jacobs had no idea of the change. He saw her look at him and pause slightly on her way down. She glanced briefly at her father and then looked down watching the stairs as she continued down. He wasn't quite sure why, but at least it gave him a chance to get a grip on the attraction he had felt for her. She finally looked at him when she got to the bottom and smiled. It looked like she was nervous.

"Hi," Emma said. She was watching him carefully and he wondered if she had noticed anything different.

"Hi. Very nice," he said, smiling back at her. It was the safest answer he could say in front of Jacobs.

Emma turned to face her father.

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked Jacobs.

Jacobs took her hand and twirled her around slowly. He watched as well, the full picture confirming his initial opinion. She looked beautiful, grown up and not seventeen. He tried to find the 'little sister' feelings that he'd had over the last few weeks but it was like they had completely disappeared.

"Beautiful, but then I always knew that about you," Jacobs said, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"So, I can still go?" Emma asked. He held back a smile at that, waiting for Jacobs' answer, wondering if he would say no. Jacobs probably would have liked to if he knew what he'd had been thinking.

Jacobs pulled her into a hug, "Of course you can, just be grateful that Steve changed his mind otherwise I'd be saying no," he said quietly in her ear. Callen heard him and smiled this time.

Emma stepped back and looked at him.

"Guess it's time to go," Emma said.

"Photo first," Lauren said. Emma turned around to look at her mother. "One photo okay?" Lauren asked. He wasn't sure whether Emma would agree, he knew she hated her picture being taken. Emma turned and gave him a questioning look, almost like she was asking his permission.

"Fine by me," he said. They stepped back together near the wall and turned to face her mother. He slipped his arm around her waist, standing close to her. He could smell her perfume and it felt very right having her so close. After the photo Emma started to move to the door and he followed. Jacobs opened it for them. Emma stopped and reached up to give Jacobs a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad," she whispered.

Jacobs smiled back, "Have fun," he said.

Emma continued out the door and Jacobs place a slight restraining hand on him as he passed, "Remember, just friends," Jacobs said quietly. He nodded, though he wasn't quite as sure of that as he had been this afternoon when he'd easily agreed. He still wasn't quite sure why things had changed, it couldn't just be the dress. He wasn't that shallow.

He held the car door open for her and when she was close to him, he said quietly, "You look beautiful Em."

Emma looked at him and he saw her bite her lip nervously before she said quietly, "Thanks," and smiled at him.

He closed the door after she had gotten in and took a deep breath as he walked around the car. Just friends, you don't want to get on Jacobs bad side.

_Jacob's POV_

He was in the lounge room with Callen waiting for Emma. They were just talking about general stuff, as they normally did. They heard Lauren's voice from the top of the stairs, "She's ready," and they stood up together and went out to see.

He looked up the stairs at Emma, she looked so grown up. He looked past her to Lauren and saw the nod and look that Lauren gave him. Emma was nervous and Lauren needed his help. That and Lauren didn't want him to make a fuss over the dress, but she'd already told him about it earlier. She wasn't his little girl tonight, she was a beautiful young woman going to her prom. He glanced sideways at Callen, wondering if agreeing had been a mistake. He could see the appreciation in Callen's eyes and felt nervous, not something he liked to feel when it came to his daughters. He watched Emma walk carefully down the stairs, watching where she put her feet. When she finally got to the bottom she looked at Callen and smiled. That smile made him even more nervous, but she looked happy, so he reigned in the desire to ground her there and then and send her to her room.

"Hi," Emma said. She sounded nervous.

"Hi. Very nice," Callen said, smiling back at her. Very nice huh?

Emma turned to face him.

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked.

He took her hand and twirled her around slowly. "Beautiful, but then I always knew that about you," he said, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"So, I can still go?" Emma asked. No, you can go to your room and let me pretend that you are five again. But he didn't say that even though he wanted to. He pulled her into a hug, "Of course you can, just be grateful that Steve changed his mind otherwise I'd be saying no," he said quietly in her ear. At least this way, he trusted that Callen would behave. Because Callen knew exactly what he was capable of, Steve didn't.

Emma stepped back and looked at Callen.

"Guess it's time to go," Emma said.

"Photo first," Lauren said. Emma turned around to look at her mother. "One photo okay?" Lauren asked.

Emma turned and gave Callen a questioning look, almost like she was asking his permission. He wasn't sure if he wanted a photo to prove tonight happened. He was still in denial that she was growing up. At least he still had Claire.

"Fine by me," Callen said. They stepped back together near the wall and turned to face Lauren. He watch as Callen slipped his arm around Emma's waist, standing close to her. Suddenly he was wishing he was on a mission and hadn't had to witness tonight. It was almost like it was one of the hardest things he had to do, let his little girl grow up. After the photo Emma started to move to the door and Callen followed. He moved over and opened it for them. Emma stopped and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad," she whispered.

He smiled back, "Have fun."

Emma continued out the door and he placed a slight restraining hand on Callen as he passed, "Remember, just friends," Jacobs said quietly, hoping Emma wouldn't hear. Callen nodded, but didn't actually look at him. He watched them walk to the car and Callen open the door for her. He saw her pause, look at Callen and say something with a smile before she got in. He watched Callen walk to the other side. And he watched them drive away, all the time wondering whether he had done the right thing. He knew this made Emma happy, but would there be a price to pay later? He hoped not, because if there was, Callen would pay a bigger one if he hurt her.

"They're gone Craig, come inside," Lauren said to him.

He turned back and looked at her. She smiled at him, "She's going to fine Craig. She a sensible girl and remember, you trust Callen with your life."

"I know," he replied. He walked inside and pulled Lauren in for a hug.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked when he pulled back.

"A Sorry. I had a call from work, I have to go into the office for a while," he said.

"Oh, I had plans for us, with Emma being out and Claire being at that sleepover," Lauren said with a smile on her face he always found hard to resist.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he said, grabbing his keys and jacket. He leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

"Keep the plans in mind for later," he whispered before he turned and left.

He hated lying to her but he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Emma go out with an older guy, at least not without keeping an eye on her. He might trust Callen with his life, but he just wasn't sure if he trusted Callen with a part of his heart. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he'd figure it out. Mainly, he just needed to make sure he wasn't spotted.


	12. Chapter 12 Prom Night Part 4

_A/N - hope you are still enjoying this. Photographer's POV as a response to a challenge from NotARedhead. Hope I was up for it._

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1, Reviews are delightful if you wouldn't mind leaving one.  
_

**Prom Night Part 4 - entry and photographer**

_Emma's POV_

Callen opened the car door and held out his hand for her. She took it, suddenly feeling nervous. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the spark she felt when her hand touched his, maybe it was that this was the first time they'd been together away from her parents. She looked at him when she got out of the car, wondering if he really wanted to be here.

"G, are you sure about this?" she asked him. She really didn't want to force him into anything and still couldn't work out why he was doing this. He'd said he wanted her to be happy, but could he really enjoy himself being here at her prom. It didn't really make sense.

"Em, you want to be here. I want to be here with you," Callen said.

"But why? It's just a high school dance. You can't possi-," she stopped as he put a finger on her lips.

"Shall we go in?" Callen asked, ignoring what she'd asked. She smiled and nodded, letting it go and decided to try and just enjoy. Callen slipped his arm around her and steered her toward the entry.

"G?" she said.

"Em?"

"Thank you. I am happy to be here," she said, just in case he didn't know that.

"Good. So enjoy and don't worry about me," Callen said as they walked through the door. He handed over their tickets and they went in.

There was a photographer taking photos just inside. Callen looked at her, "Want another photo?" he asked, nodding toward the photographer.

"Is that okay?" she asked him, not really sure if it would be. She didn't really know if it would be allowed given his line of work.

"I think I can risk it," Callen said, smiling as they walked over. He kept his arm resting gently around her waist, keeping her close whilst they waited their turn. She was nervous about running in to Steve and Karen, but being close to Callen seemed to help that. Though it had a side effect of making her nervous in a very different way about being with him, she just hoped he didn't realise how she felt. She knew nothing could happen, and certainly didn't think that he would feel anything similar.

It was their turn for a photo and they stepped up to the spot. She looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at her, returning her smile. She forgot about the photographer briefly until the flash went off and it was over.

_Callen's POV_

He opened the car door and held out his hand for her. She took it and he felt a spark similar to the one earlier this afternoon when she'd kissed him on the cheek, only this time he didn't think it was static.

"G, are you sure about this?" Emma asked him.

"Em, you want to be here. I want to be here with you," he said. More than earlier. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if his feelings had changed and she was still going to the prom with Steve. Actually, he probably would have convinced Jacobs that Steve was trouble and managed to end up down here keeping an eye on them with Jacobs by his side.

"But why? It's just a high school dance. You can't possi-," He put a finger on her lips to stop her. They felt soft and inviting, he ignored that as much as he could, and moved his finger away as soon as he was sure she wouldn't start talking again.

"Shall we go in?" Callen asked, ignoring what she'd asked. Emma smiled and nodded. Relieved by the look on her face, the one that said she'd given up, he slipped his arm around her and steered her toward the entry.

"G?" Emma said.

"Em?"

"Thank you. I am happy to be here," Emma said.

"Good. So enjoy and don't worry about me," he said as they walked through the door. He handed over their tickets and they went in.

There was a photographer taking photos just inside. He looked at her, "Want another photo?" he asked, nodding toward the photographer.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked him. He understood, but he didn't think one official prom photo would be an issue, especially since they would need permission to do anything with them as Emma wasn't technically an adult.

"I think I can risk it," he said, smiling as they walked over. He kept his arm resting gently around her waist, keeping her close whilst they waited their turn. She didn't seem to mind which he was glad about. He was protective but not in the way she was probably thinking. He didn't want any of the guys here to consider that she might be available.

It was their turn for a photo and they stepped up to the spot. Emma looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at her, returning her smile. It was over very quickly as the flash went off and the shot taken.

_Photographer's POV_

He had watched the two of them standing close together, the man protective of the girl. When they came up for their turn, he was ready. He'd always known when a great photo was coming and knew that sometimes it could creep up on you even before the subjects thought they were ready. He saw them look at each other and smile and he took the shot. With a quick glance at the preview, he knew he had it. He had a great photo of what looked like a couple in love, or at the very least, a couple who genuinely cared for one another and were happy to be together. He was looking forward to seeing it printed and knew that it would be good. He would need to contact the school to arrange permission to use it, but that didn't concern him. He knew it would be worth the paperwork and any fee. It would be a perfect photo. Which is why he was so disappointed when he found that somehow, that photo had been corrupted. He wondered if they would pose for him again, but knew he wouldn't ask. Photos like that weren't posed, they simply were. And trying to replicate that, would be impossible.


	13. Chapter 13 Prom Night Part 5

_A/N - two chapters this time, mainly because there is a bit of a give away in the teachers point of view and I don't want to be mean and keep you waiting. Reviews appreciated. Hoping people are still enjoying this one. _

**Prom Night Part 5 - The Teacher**

_Emma's POV_

Callen was getting them a couple of drinks, when one of her teacher's came over to her.

"Emma dear, I'm glad to see you here," Mrs Parker said, looking at her concerned. Mrs Parker was great and, since she had become Emma's English teacher two years ago, she'd helped Emma's grades go up considerably. Mrs Parker also genuinely cared about her students, which is why she was Emma's favourite teacher.

"So am I," she replied. Mrs Parker glanced at Callen and back to her.

"Emma, does your father..." Mrs Parker started.

"It's okay. My Dad knows and approves. Callen's a family friend," she reassured her teacher who knew about her father's older guy rule. She didn't introduce him as G, that was what she called him. Callen stepped back closer to her with the drinks and gave a smile to Mrs Parker.

"Mrs Parker, this is Callen. Mrs Parker is my English teacher," she said, introducing the two of them.

"Hello Mrs Parker," Callen said politely.

"Have a good night Emma," Mrs Parker said after nodding to Callen.

As they walked away Callen said quietly, "She doesn't trust me, does she?" She smiled.

"Mrs Parker has been teaching a long time, G. She was actually one of Dad's teachers, believe it or not," she said.

"Really?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, she's seen a lot," she replied.

"Still doesn't trust me," Callen said, as he steered her into a quiet spot so they could have their drinks.

"Is she right?" she asked him, when they'd stopped. She wasn't quite sure what the look was on his face but his answer to the question made her breath catch in her throat.

"Maybe," Callen said quietly.

_Callen's POV_

He was getting them a couple of drinks, when he saw a teacher approach Emma. He listened carefully whilst he waited for the drinks.

"Emma dear, I'm glad to see you here," Mrs Parker said. He looked over to them and watched.

"So am I," Emma replied. Mrs Parker glanced at him and back to Emma.

"Emma, does your father..." Mrs Parker started.

"It's okay. My Dad knows and approves. Callen's a family friend," Emma reassured her teacher. He took the drinks and stepped back closer to Emma giving, what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the teacher.

"Mrs Parker, this is Callen. Mrs Parker is my English teacher," Emma said, introducing the two of them.

"Hello Mrs Parker," he said politely, wondering about the look on Mrs Parker's face. He also wondered why Emma had mentioned that her father approved.

"Have a good night Emma," Mrs Parker said after nodding to him.

As they walked away he said quietly, "She doesn't trust me, does she?" Emma smiled.

"Mrs Parker has been teaching a long time, G. She was actually one of Dad's teachers, believe it or not," Emma said, not answering his question.

"Really?" he asked. So Jacobs had an ally in the school to keep an eye on them tonight. He wondered whether Jacobs had called Mrs Parker and asked her to watch them.

"Yeah, she's seen a lot," Emma replied.

"Still doesn't trust me," he said, as he steered her into a quiet spot so they could have their drinks.

"Is she right?" Emma asked him, when they'd stopped. He looked at Emma and wondered that himself. He knew Jacobs trusted him, he knew what Jacobs could do to him, professionally and physically. But it didn't stop what he was feeling for her.

"Maybe," he said quietly.

_Mrs Parker's POV_

She watched them closely all night, though not obviously. She'd been a teacher for a very long time, long enough that she'd stopped counting the number a years a while back. She did what she did because she loved her work. She loved to see the children grow and learn. She'd been Craig Jacobs teacher when his sister had died. She'd been there when he had declared to his class that he wouldn't let any of his daughters, if he had any, date older guys. This declaration had been prompted after some of the boys in the class had started talking about some girls a couple of grades younger that they were interested in. Having caught what the boys in question were saying herself, she had disciplined them. But to be honest, Craig Jacobs standing up and declaring that, had done more good than anything she could come up with. She saw the shock in their eyes at their friend's statement and she'd watched them carefully over the last term of school before they graduated. She had witnessed the change in them. So when Emma walked in with what was obviously an older boy, well man really, she had been concerned. She didn't think that Emma would go behind her father's back, she wasn't that kind of girl, but she'd had to check.

Emma hadn't been nervous and she'd believed her when she said her father approved. But still, she watched. What she saw surprised her. She noticed the attraction between the two of them, it was obvious if you knew what things to look for and she had learned that over the years. She had heard the conversation between them and Steve and Karen, had noticed how protective Callen had been of Emma and the way he had dismissed Karen's attentions. It wasn't that he was just doing it for show. She had been able to see that he really hadn't been interested, at all. He was here with Emma and no one else could catch his eye, even in the rather revealing dress that Karen had been wearing. She had been impressed by that, especially as she had already noted that most of the boys and men there tonight had had more than a second look at Karen. She'd watched them dance, watched as he focused on her and her alone. She understood why Emma's father trusted him, as Callen behaved as a perfect gentleman should. That, she hadn't seen in a long time. She didn't see him push her into anything, slip anything into her drink, or see his hands go anywhere they shouldn't, which was so much more than could be said for some of the boys in the room tonight. She was a little concerned when they went outside but when they came back in five minutes later, with no sign of anything improper happening, no smeared lipstick, no straps slipping, no scared look in her eyes or any of the other things she was alert for to help ensure the safety of her students, especially the girls, she breathed a sigh of relief. She watched their last dance, a slow one, and she saw such a gentle look on both of their faces that she just knew that Emma was safe and that Callen wouldn't do anything he shouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14 Prom Night Part 6

**Prom Night Part 5- run in with ex**

_Emma's POV_

She saw the two of them approaching, looking straight at her, a smug look on Karen's face. She turned her face toward Callen with a groan.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Steve and her," she said, taking a deep breath, "coming straight at us." She turned back toward them, not wanting to look like she was hiding. She felt Callen move close beside her and then he whispered in her ear, "That's who he ditched you for? He's more of a fool than I thought." She turned her head to look at him. He was so close. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before whispering back, "Thank you."

"Why Emma darling, how delightful to see that you found someone to bring you. Who might he be? I didn't think you had a brother," Karen, the cheerleader and Steve's new date said.

"Nope, don't have a brother," she said as Callen moved closer and slipped one arm around her waist and rested the other hand on her shoulder. It made her smile that he was being so protective, perhaps that part was brotherly, but the way his fingers were moving gently on her shoulder and the side of her neck where his hand had rested, certainly wasn't. She saw Steve and Karen's eyes focus on that small movement They weren't the only ones, she was having a hard time figuring out what to say because of it.

"Well," Karen said, looking intently at Callen with a smile that was so obviously a come on, "If you feel like dancing with a real woman, let me know." Karen reached over and started to walk her fingers up Callen's arm. She couldn't believe that Karen had just done that, first Steve, now Callen.

Callen reacted quickly to stop her.

"Why would I need your help when I've already got her?" Callen said releasing Karen's hand. Emma turned to look at him as he spoke and he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Shall we dance Em?" Callen asked her, moving to turn the rest of her around toward him. She was about to answer when Karen spoke again making her tense.

"Sympathy dates must be so boring. Such a shame Emma couldn't hold onto her original date."

"Well Carla, I have to say thank you. After all, if you hadn't distracted poor Steve, I wouldn't be here with Emma and that would just be so wrong," Callen said, not looking away from Emma as he spoke. She held back a laugh at how he had gotten Karen's name wrong. She knew Callen well enough to know it was deliberate. She saw the sparkle in his eyes and knew he had enjoyed defending her. His words made her relax again, though she was still slightly breathless from his touch on her neck just before. Callen moved them away and walked to the dance floor with her.

"May I have this dance?" Callen asked her with a smile.

"Of course," she said, smiling back at him, as she stepped into his arms.

_Callen's POV_

Emma turned toward him with a groan.

"What?" Callen asked, looking at her, concerned.

"Steve and her," Emma said, taking a deep breath, "coming straight at us." As Emma turned back toward them, he moved close beside her, looking at the other couple. The boy looked almost scared and the girl, well, she looked like she would fit on a street corner in a seedy part of a city, more than at a high school prom. He leaned down and whispered in Emma ear, "That's who he ditched you for? He's more of a fool than I thought." Emma turned her head to look at him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before whispering back, "Thank you."

"Why Emma darling, how delightful to see that you found someone to bring you. Who might he be? I didn't think you had a brother," Karen, the cheerleader and Steve's new date said.

"Nope, don't have a brother," Emma said. He moved even closer and slipped one arm around Emma's waist and rested the other on her shoulder. He enjoyed the feel of her skin under his touch and his fingers started to move gently of their own accord. When he saw that the movement had captured Karen and Steve's attention, he went with it and moved his fingers closer to her neck. He felt her pulse racing under his touch and wondered if perhaps she wasn't as unaffected by him as he thought.

"Well," Karen said, looking intently at him with a smile that was so obviously a come on, "If you feel like dancing with a real woman, let me know." Karen reached over and started to walk her fingers up his arm. It did absolutely nothing for him except make him angry. He stopped her quickly, grabbing her hand and not caring if he was gentle or not.

"Why would I need your help when I've already got her?" Callen said releasing Karen's hand. Emma turned to look at him as he spoke and he gave her a reassuring smile which she returned warmly.

"Shall we dance Em?" he asked her, moving to turn the rest of her around toward him. He felt Emma tense and saw the smile leave her face when Karen spoke again.

"Sympathy dates must be so boring. Such a shame Emma couldn't hold onto her original date."

"Well Carla, I have to say thank you. After all, if you hadn't distracted poor Steve, I wouldn't be here with Emma and that would just be so wrong," he said, not looking away from Emma as he spoke. He watched Emma's face carefully and saw the laughter in her eyes that she was doing a good job of holding back. She knew him well enough to know he didn't forget names easily, it was something in his line of work you couldn't afford to do. He saw her relax, but also noticed she seemed to have trouble breathing. He wasn't sure if it was because she was trying not to laugh or if it was because on him. He hoped, in a way, it was the later. He moved them away and walked to the dance floor with her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Emma with a smile.

"Of course," Emma said, smiling back at him, as she stepped into his arms.

_Steve's (the ex) POV_

He knew her father hated older guys. He'd been border line, having been almost a year older than her. When he saw her walk in earlier with him, he couldn't believe it. He'd never expected she would look so great, let alone be allowed out of the house with a guy who was so obviously not her age. But then she didn't exactly look her age either. In all honesty, he hadn't expected her to show up. When he'd dumped her this afternoon, she'd said nothing except, "Fine, have great night," and walked away. There had been no yelling, screaming or tears. He'd glanced sideways at Karen who had looked disappointed at Emma's lack of reaction and wondered why Karen had asked him to go with him at this late a date. He'd been flattered and stupid, just wanting to go with the hottest girl in school, and he hadn't even thought about what it would do to Emma. He looked back at Karen and then glanced over to Emma, who was dancing with him. He wondered if he could apologise to Emma, maybe still manage a dance, but he saw her look up at the guy and realised that he didn't stand a chance. When Karen dragged him over to them later that night, it just confirmed things for him. The guy, whoever he was, didn't fall for Karen's attention. In fact, he'd managed to subtly insult Karen who wasn't at all pleased at being turned down. Oddly enough, he was pleased. He realised he'd been an idiot. Just because a girl was hot, didn't necessarily mean she was good or nice. He'd walked away from Karen after that, found some other girls to dance with, and left early. The night hadn't been as fun as he had hoped.

_A/N - not a whole lot to go now, so let me know what you think. Thanks_


	15. Chapter 15 Prom Night Pt 7 The Promis

_A/N - this is what we've been leading up to, the promise that started it all. Hope I didn't disappoint._

_Disclaimer somewhere back in Chapter1, but just in case, own nothing that you recognise, doing this for fun._

**Prom Night Part 6 - Almost kiss and the promise**

_Emma's POV_

She needed some fresh air, so she took Callen's hand and they made their way off the dance floor and out onto the balcony. There was no one else there. She stood at the railing and looked out over the gardens, admiring the lights and glad that the music out here wasn't quite so loud. Her head was hurting a little from it. Maybe it was time to ask Callen to take her home. She looked at him, standing next to her, quietly watching her.

"Thank you for tonight G," she said.

"My pleasure," Callen replied. She looked back out at the lights, not quite sure what she had seen in his eyes just now.

"Hopefully this sympathy date wasn't too boring for you," she said before she really thought it through. Karen's words had been playing on her mind all night. She knew they shouldn't have been.

"Emma, I am not here out of sympathy," Callen said firmly, turning her to face him. Before she could say anything, he put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up to look at his. "You know what your father and I do. Do you really think that either of us would spend our free time doing something we didn't want to?" Callen asked her, not letting go of her face, or her gaze.

"Dad goes shopping with us. He hates shopping," she said, her heart racing at his touch.

"He doesn't go shopping Em, he spends time with you, Claire and Lauren. He doesn't care what he does, just that he is with you," Callen said.

"Maybe but," she started.

"It's not a maybe," Callen said.

"So you are here because you want to spend time with me?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I wanted you to be happy. I like you happy," Callen said, smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she was trying to break herself off. She saw Callen look down and frown and then felt his thumb run over her lip and she as she took a shaky breath in she let go. She felt a little foolish about her reaction and tried to look away but she couldn't. She was sure he could tell what she was thinking, but right now she didn't care. She just wished things were different.

"Em," Callen said, "we can't." She closed her eyes, embarrassed. That momentary 'I don't care if he knows' backfiring. Of course they couldn't. He didn't feel that way.

"Emma," Callen said firmly, "Open your eyes please." She did, reluctantly, and he caught her gaze again.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You think I'm not interested, don't you?" Callen asked her. Her eyes widened, could he be?

"Why would you be? I'm just a kid," she said quietly.

"No, not since I saw you on the stairs tonight," Callen replied quietly. "But we can't Em, your father would most likely kill me if I tried anything," Callen finished.

"Would he have to know?" she asked, slightly braver than she thought she was.

"Can you lie to him? What would you tell him if I kissed you?" Callen asked her.

"That it was nothing more than a brotherly kiss," she said confidently. She had her ways with her father. She felt her heart race again as she wondered if something might happen after all.

"And if it wasn't?" Callen asked looking at her mouth. "Can you lie that good?" he asked looking back into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and groaned. This wasn't fair, why did this have to happen now? A couple of months down the track and age wouldn't be an issue. Callen pulled her close and she slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt so good being in his arms and she wondered if it would be worth it to break the rules. Probably for her, but not for him. She couldn't put him in the firing line of her father.

"I'm sorry," Callen whispered into her hair.

"So am I," she said back, moving to look at him, wanting him to be able to see that she meant it. "Any chance you'll be around in a couple of months?" she asked him.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"My birthday. The rule doesn't apply after that," she said.

"Don't know where I'll be but I'll see what I can do," Callen said. She just looked at him, trying to work out if he was for real or just making her feel like there was a chance.

"Emma, I promise one day, I'll be back," Callen said.

"One day you'll be back or one day you'll kiss me?" she asked.

"Both," Callen said, smiling at her.

"So let me make sure I've got this right. You are promising me that one day, some time in the future, but you have no idea when, you will come back and kiss me, not a brotherly peck but a real kiss," she confirmed, partly wondering if the punch had been spiked tonight as she really didn't feel she was behaving like herself. That was just way more forward than she ever thought she would be.

"Yes," Callen said.

She looked at him for a moment, "I'll hold you to that," she said in a whisper before she hid her head back down on his shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and then looked back up at him.

"Maybe we should go home now," she said.

"How about one last dance?" Callen asked.

She looked at him for a moment then smiled, "Sure, why not," she said. He reached for her hand and led her back inside to the dance floor. She was very glad it was a slow one.

_Callen's POV_

Emma took his hand and led the way off the dance floor and out onto the balcony. There was no one else there. He watched her as she stood at the railing and looked out over the gardens. He wondered if she was having a good time. Emma turned her had and looked at him. He silently thanked Steve for being a fool, for giving him this chance to spend tonight with her. He wished things could be slightly different as he looked at her face and his gaze dropped to her lips as she spoke.

"Thank you for tonight G," Emma said.

"My pleasure," he replied. Emma turned away and looked back out into the gardens.

"Hopefully this sympathy date wasn't too boring for you," Emma said.

"Emma, I am not here out of sympathy," Callen said firmly, turning her to face him. She continued to look away and he put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up to look at his. "You know what your father and I do. Do you really think that either of us would spend our free time doing something we didn't want to?" he asked her, not letting go of her face, or her gaze. Time away from work was rare, especially for him, and it was precious.

"Dad goes shopping with us. He hates shopping," Emma said. True, Jacobs did hate shopping.

"He doesn't go shopping Em, he spends time with you, Claire and Lauren. He doesn't care what he does, just that he is with you," he said.

"Maybe but," Emma started.

"It's not a maybe," he said, stopping her from continuing.

"So you are here because you want to spend time with me?" Emma asked him.

"Yes, and I wanted you to be happy. I like you happy," he said, smiling at her. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. He frowned, wondering why she was nervous. He ran a thumb run over her lip to stop her hurting herself, feeling the same softness he'd felt earlier in the evening. He saw her breathe in deep and nervous. He knew what she wanted from him. She looked like she wanted to look away but he held her gaze.

"Em," he said, "we can't." Emma closed her eyes, and even in the dim light he could see her cheeks flush, embarrassed.

"Emma," he said firmly, "Open your eyes please." She did and he caught her gaze again.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"You think I'm not interested, don't you?" he asked her. Her eyes widened as she continued to look at him.

"Why would you be? I'm just a kid," Emma said quietly.

"No, not since I saw you on the stairs tonight," he replied quietly. Part of him wished he didn't feel that way, it would certainly make staying with them easier over the next few days. "But we can't Em, your father would most likely kill me if I tried anything," he finished.

"Would he have to know?" Emma asked. He looked at her and wished it could be that way. He'd spent a lot of time wishing for things tonight, that wasn't normal for him.

"Can you lie to him? What would you tell him if I kissed you?" he asked Emma. Jacobs was very good at telling when people were lying.

"That is was nothing more than a brotherly kiss," Emma said. She sounded so confident that he was tempted.

"And if it wasn't?" he asked looking at her mouth. "Can you lie that good?" he asked looking back into her eyes. He was sure it wouldn't be anything like a brotherly kiss.

Emma closed her eyes and groaned. He pulled her close and she slipped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. This felt so right, he couldn't help but wonder what else would feel right with her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"So am I," Emma said back, moving to look at him as she spoke. "Any chance you'll be around in a couple of months?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked, wondering what she had in mind.

"My birthday. The rule doesn't apply after that," Emma said. A couple of months, he could wait for that.

"Don't know where I'll be but I'll see what I can do," he said. Emma looked at him, he thought he saw doubt in her eyes.

"Emma, I promise one day, I'll be back," he said.

"One day you'll be back or one day you'll kiss me?" Emma asked.

"Both," he said, smiling at her.

"So let me make sure I've got this right. You are promising me that one day, some time in the future, but you have no idea when, you will come back and kiss me, not a brotherly peck but a real kiss," Emma confirmed. Sounded good to him, he just hoped that it wouldn't be that long.

"Yes," he said, that was pretty much the way he saw it.

Emma looked at him for a moment, "I'll hold you to that," she said in a whisper before she hid her head back down on his shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and then looked back up at him.

"Maybe we should go home now," Emma said.

"How about one last dance?" he asked. He didn't know when he would get a chance to hold her again once they left here.

Emna smiled, "Sure, why not," she said. He reached for her hand and led her back inside to the dance floor. He was very glad it was a slow one.

_Jacobs POV_

He hadn't tried to get into the room the prom was being held in. Too risky. He was sure Callen would notice him if he did. He did manage to find a way up onto the balcony though, and watched through the open doors. He'd had to hide himself behind the potted bushes quite a few times when the students came out onto the balcony. Lucky they were large ones and the balcony was dimly lit. He was pleased to see that a chaperone came out every ten minutes or so to check, even if it did make it necessary for him to hide more frequently. He'd watched them as they danced, saw them talk with Steve and some girl who didn't look very happy by the end of it. After seeing the girl with Steve though, he was much happier with Emma's dress and made a mental note not to worry about her choice of clothing again. When he saw Callen and Emma heading toward the doors he quickly hid, pushing aside the guilt he felt for not trusting them.

He listened carefully and didn't move a muscle whilst they spoke. He knew Callen would hear anything that wasn't supposed to be there. As he listened, he felt his respect for Callen grow. It was obvious that Callen cared for Emma and that Emma cared for Callen. He wished it wasn't the case but it wasn't like he could change things now. He held his breath when Emma had asked if he would have to know, felt his body tense when she'd sounded so confident that he would believe her when she told him it was just brotherly. It was followed by relief that when she'd asked Callen about being around for her birthday. Not so much because of the possibility of something happening then, but because he knew she wouldn't go against his rules. He didn't actually mind too much the two of them being together, once she was older. He might not like the life it would give Emma if something happened between them, but at least he knew what kind of man she would be with, a good one.

He heard her ask Callen to take her home and hoped he could get there before they did. Silently thanking Callen for asking her to dance again, he found his way off the balcony and home. Lauren was asleep on the couch, having obviously waited up for him. He picked her up gently and carried her to bed, not waking her. He wondered how he'd managed to get lucky to find this woman, who put up with the uncertainty of this life, who understood that whilst he wanted to keep his girls safe, he needed to protect more than just them. He realised that she had raised Emma to be just like her; someone who could understand the sacrifices loving someone like him would come with. That would come with loving someone like Callen. Maybe when she was older, he'd find a way to bring them back together. He lent over and kissed Lauren gently, whispering to her, "Thank you." As he moved onto his pillow, he heard her soft reply, "What for?"

"For being you," he said and kissed his wife goodnight, just as he heard the door downstairs open. But he didn't spy on them this time. He trusted them both.


	16. Chapter 16 Prom Night P 8 Goodbye

_A/N - Okay so last chapter of Prom Night. Let me know if you are still interested in what happens when Emma goes to LA. For now I'll put this as complete as I don't quite know when I will get to the next part. _

_Disclaimer somewhere back in Chapter one. _

_Thanks for sticking with this story. I know it has been a bit different than most so appreciate your continued support._

**Prom Night Part 8 - home and goodbye.**

_**Emma's POV**_

Callen helped her out of the car, just as he had earlier in the evening. They walked quietly up the stairs to the front door, Callen's arm around her shoulders. It was late and it was getting cool. Once inside the door, she stopped and turned to face him. She took a deep breath before speaking, though she wasn't exactly sure what she would say.

"Thank you," she said, starting with the simplest thing.

"Your welcome," Callen replied. She continued to look at him for a moment, still not sure where this would go. Anyone else, probably a goodnight kiss, but Callen wasn't just anyone.

Callen reached out and put his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes briefly before looking back at his. She had a moment of panic when she thought he was about to change his mind about his promise and quickly reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight G, I had a lovely time," and she turned to go up the stairs before he could say anything.

He put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. She felt the heat from his touch and briefly closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy it.

"Em, I meant it. I don't make promises I don't intend on keeping," Callen said.

She turned and looked at him. "I know," she said. Neither did her father, and she'd discovered over the last few weeks that the two men in her life were very similar. Maybe that is why they did the work they did, because that was the kind of man you needed to be to do it. Maybe that's why she cared about them both so much.

She smiled at him, and turned to go.

"Em?"

"Yes?" she said turning back again with a smile on her face, wondering how many times this would go on before she would actually get to bed.

"I had a great time too," Callen said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight G," she said and this time she made it up the stairs, still feeling the heat from his touch on her cheek and shoulder. She wondered how she would get through the next few days before he left, especially trying to make sure her father didn't realise anything. She hadn't needed to worry though. The next morning she went downstairs, early, for a drink. She was standing at the sink, still in her pyjamas when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around quickly to find Callen standing in the doorway watching her. She saw the look on his face and put down the glass she was holding.

"You're leaving," she said quietly. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," Callen said.

"You won't be around for my birthday will you?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. She knew that look. She had seen it on her father's face quite a few times when he was about to leave and didn't know when, or if, he would be back. Thankfully, she hadn't seen it for a while. She just wished she wasn't seeing it on Callen's face now.

"No," Callen replied.

They looked at each other for a while, she wasn't entirely sure how long. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She could feel the pain and the fear, so familiar from when her father used to go away like this. She could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't let them fall. She pushed herself off the bench she had been leaning on and walked over to him. She reached up to kiss him gently on the cheek, her hand resting on his chest to steady herself. He didn't move.

"Be careful and come back," she said quietly. It was the same thing she said to her father each time he left. She started to move away, though she was slow to move her hand away from touching him, letting it slide across to his arm and down before breaking contact. She heard him say, "I will," but he still didn't move. She moved quickly and quietly back upstairs to her room, hoping no one would come looking for her for a while. She wasn't sure how long it had been but her mother came later to find her curled up on her bed. Lauren joined her and put her arms around her, like she knew. So she told her mum everything but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She'd made a promise to herself about her father, that she wouldn't cry when he left. She would only do that if he didn't come back. So she wouldn't cry over Callen either. He had made her a promise, she would hold onto that.

_**Callen's POV**_

He helped her out of the car, just as he had earlier in the evening, putting his arm around her shoulders. It had been warm in the car but the night had turned cool. Well that was his excuse anyway. Once inside the door, Emma stopped and turned to him. He didn't say anything, just watched her as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Your welcome," he replied. He didn't really know where to go from here. It wasn't a normal date, it wouldn't end with a kiss. He watched Emma watch him and gave in to the desire to touch her, at least just a little. He reached out and put his hand on her cheek, watched as she closed her eyes briefly before looking back at him. He saw panic in her eyes just before she reached up to kiss him on the cheek and say, "Goodnight G, I had a lovely time." She moved away and turned to go up the stairs before he could say anything. He put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Em, I meant it. I don't make promises I don't intend on keeping," he said, wondering if the panic had been from her thinking he was going take it back.

Emma turned and looked at him. "I know," she said. He could tell she believed him.

Emma smiled at him again, and turned to go.

"Em?" he said.

"Yes?" Emma replied as she turned back again smiling.

"I had a great time too," he said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight G," she said and this time he didn't stop her. He went and sat down in the lounge room, giving her time to get upstairs, time to make sure they didn't cross paths again tonight. It had been harder than he thought not kissing her. He was thinking the night over when his phone rang. It was his boss. He'd be leaving in the morning. Early.

He was up very early and the cab was due any moment. He'd left a note for Jacobs, but hadn't been able to write one for Emma. He was thinking about going upstairs into her room, to wake her and say goodbye, when he heard someone in the kitchen. He walked in and watched as Emma got a drink. He stopped in the doorway wondering when he would see her again. She turned around and looked at him. After a moment she put the glass down and said quietly, "You're leaving." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," Callen said, not having expected her to be so perceptive.

"You won't be around for my birthday will you?" Emma asked.

"No," Callen replied, not knowing when he would be back. Or if. This was a long term mission and he had a feeling that his promise might be hard to keep.

They looked at each other for a while and eventually Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He could see she was hurting, could see a shine to her eyes and hoped she wouldn't cry. He didn't know what he would do if she did. He watched as Emma pushed herself off the bench she had been leaning on and walked over to him. She reached up to kiss him gently on the cheek, her hand resting on his chest to steady herself. He didn't move. If he did, he'd break all the rules.

"Be careful and come back," Emma said quietly. She started to move away, her hand slowly sliding across his chest to his arm and down before breaking contact. He wanted to pull her back. He wanted to fulfill that promise now, just in case something stopped him coming back. But he didn't. He didn't move, just said, "I will." He listened to her footsteps on the stairs, heard her door open and close. He took a deep breath and walked to the front door as he heard the cab driver beep the horn. At the front door, he turned and looked up the stairs, hoping to see her again, but she wasn't there. He hoped she'd find someone to make her happy, hoped she wouldn't hurt for too long. One day, he promised himself. One day I will be back for her, if she was still free, if she still wanted him. That was the plan, he just didn't expect it to take so long.

_A/N - So, hoped you enjoyed the ending and the promise. Thanks again for reading._


End file.
